Strike Witches : The World War (Cancelled)
by ComradeBill
Summary: What if Sanya, Yoshika, and many other witches were never in the 501st JFW? What if they never fought a Neuroi War but a World war instead in a hateful and divided world? What if they are unexpectedly teleported to this parallel world where the Actual 501st JFW is? The 501st JFW Learn how lucky they are...the hard way - Tags: Alternate universe. Nazi Erica Hartmann, Soviet Sanya
1. The Making Of A Monster

**Strike witches : The World War**

 **Prologue : Making of a Monster**

 **Ostmark (Our world Poland) ,Jaworzno , Auschwitz**

 **11 December 1939**

 **"Sanya" Vladmirovna Litvyak**

"Hey hey...honey, you know what day it is right?" Father whispered , as soft as a mouse, not wanting to awake the others sleeping beside them, whom were only a earshot away from the father and daughter in their crowded labourer's Hut .

Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak sat down beside her father on the cold hard floor which was undesirably cooled down by the December wind that seeped through the gaps of the cracked wall beside Sanya ,to keep her awake and shivering in the shabby stables which was meant for four horses. Yet the stable was converted into a unstable Bunk by Karlslanders to cram sixty prisoners like Sanya. The only light source was from the gaps on the sides of the wall, which was also seeping in unwelcomed cold wind as well,but Sanya and her father chose illumination over coldness, a luxury that many prisoners around them do not have in this cold, dank hut with no other light source. The smell of the hut was unbearable, and the only thing that was keeping Sanya and her father warm was their own body warmth. Many like her was also awake , but unlike Sanya , they just curled up on the floor trying their best to fall asleep or simply pretend to sleep , but under their current condition, sleep was a problem as well, everything there was a problem.

Responding to her father's sudden question ,She look around the walls of their prison and try to count the uncountable lines carved on the concrete cold pillar that was right beside them. She don't know, she lost count of time, she lost count of the times the sky seen behind the miniature barred and barbed wired window turned from white to black , and then back to white . This was due to her too busy breaking stone and gravel in coal mines alongside with her father rather than counting dates , sometimes even moving stones to another corner for no better reason other than being ordered by her captors ,who ordered this only to exercise their power and their ego. She repeated this cycle in the cold, harsh Ostish winter for several times, wearing nothing but torn rags with her father and other fellow unfortunate , Jewish "undesirables" as deemed by Fascist Karlslanders.

The results of course was bruised swollen hands and legs, and a bad mood which she don't dare to express towards her Karlslander Guards, who would be eager the pull the trigger on her if she launched a tantrum.

Of course , even at the age of 13, by the second she was kicked out of her home in the village in by Karlslander secret police, by the moment she and her father, who was a musician, saw their beloved musical notes, instruments and suitcases being burnt before their eyes, by the time She and her father was cramped into this train cabins, that had its windows barbed wired to prevent escapes . The cabins which once are only meant for eight cows , were forced in with one hundred and three fellow Jewish prisoners, including Sanya and her father, headed to Auschwitz station, and then was once thrown again to even smaller vans that were pumped with exhaust fumes, poisoning , even killing the some poor Jews , luckily Sanya and her Father survived that somehow. By then the prisoners were finally heading to the Camp itself, heading to the hell itself . By then She was already well matured or educated by her Karlslander facilitators of this concentration camp to not do so.

Despite all that, her Father was quite optimistic, reminding her time to time how fortunate Sanya was as she wasn't separated from her family, her only family, but separated from her home in the fallen Orussian city Pskov which is probably destroyed by Karlslander artillery and by Imperialist Neuroi miasma beams . And How lucky she was, that she was in the same place with her father, in an unsanitary stable of a concentration camp packed with other inmates , all because she is unfortunately a Jew. Her father was trying desperate attempts to shield her from the cruelty they both witnessed , which had already pass through her wall of defence, and sieged her innocence. Just like how the unholy Axis alliance of Karlslander and Imperialist Neuroi got their way pass to Soviet occupied half of Ostmark and siege their way to Pskov, the attempts to stop their surprise attacks was just as pathetic as her father's attempts to defend her from trauma.

And now it was her father's last and final pitiful attempt, where he asked her daughter what day it was.

"What day it is?" Sanya replied without a hint of emotion.

"Its Christmas, a date where families spend time together, even the guards spend time with their families"

Sanya poked her head to the cell door and peeked outside . Oh yeah..., there is not a single guard is around.

"We are Jews, we don't celebrate Christmas"

"Sanya...unlike those Nazis, we are tolerant and respectful to others, " Father said bitterly, he reached down his makeshift bed of hay, and took out concrete Slab underneath the bed ,and then took out something that made Sanya opened up her eyes wide in bewilderment. Her father pulled out a Melodica ( Piano-flute mobile Instrument) , one of Sanya's favourite instrument she like to hear her father play during the peacetime, when she was still truthfully a innocent young girl before the war.

"I heard you said, you wanted to hear me play it before...all this happen, I traded this for my shirt to another poor man who needs it more than me ." Father said before start tapping his fingers on the right keys of the piano's section that soothes the room, and blow the flutes that gives the shack a different life. Sanya was on the verge of touched tears, the now awoken prisoners turned to face the musician , just to hear the wonderful Hymm that was playing in the holy night where Jesus born, their eyes glowing with hope and wonder in the music.

" **ZAT ! Is't a wonderful song! But I have to ask who played it...ILLEGALLY?"**

Father quickly slide back his Melodica back to where it was, "Sanya , return to bed , NOW!" Father ordered, as he was doing the same, with his face facing the pillow, so is all the other Prisoners. Their eyes which formerly hold hope, now only filled with fear. Sanya slammed her face to the other bed in the room, her eyes brimming with tears, which ones used to be tears of joy, now is just tears of sadness. She didn't even get to hear the chorus...

"Come on...! I said... **THAT IS INDEED, A WONDERBAR SONG! DON'T BE SHY, OWN UP!** " The condescending , booming voice was getting louder and louder.

 **BAM** * The Doors of the hut was kicked open with sheer brutality, in pour two burly guards that represented Rottweilers, barking the lying prisoners to give way for their superior officer who took her sweet time strolling in.

There She was, the source of the voice was right in front of them, Clad in hideous, black Karlslander SS Death Head uniform, that bears the blood red arm band with the Swastika on it, donned with a military Cap with the same black colour of death with a crossbone-Skull symbol embedded on it. Golden Aryan hair, with blazing blue glowing mad dilated eyes of sadist, and the twisted grin of a maniac , was none other than the 18 year old camp doctor, and the high ranked witch ace that got more than 15000 kills, only 501 was soldiers, while the rest was only innocent civilians she sentenced to death . Youthful, pretty, yet insane, the Angel of death as she dubbed herself, Josef Mengele, also known as Erica Hartmann , with two burly guards is standing beside her, was right infront of Sanya and her fellow prisoners.

" **NOBODY IS GOING TO OWN UP? COME ON**...have some integrity, **IT'S CHRIS-MAS** ...after all. We are all best friends.. **JA**?" Hauptmann (*Captain ) Erica continued , with that plastered predatory smile of hers, while strolling in casually into the room squeezed with dozens of inmates, who just had made way for their captor.

Father muttered both Jewish and Christian prayers which is muffled by his white pillow, praying that Angels with spare him from the Angel of Death herself , hoping she would just walk away from him and forget about the whole thing.

Then the Hauptmann stopped on her Tracks, the blue glowing irises move into the dark right slits of her eyes, which was facing Sanya and her shell-shocked father. Hartmann's grin widen.

" **Drag that one up** ,"

The guards obliged, dragged poor Sanya and her Father on their kneels in front of their master. Father was quick in composing himself, however his delicious fear could still be sensed by the inquisitor Hartmann. Sanya remain wordless at the situation she was in, just continue stare at the Hauptmann and her Guards.

"Please, your honour...we didn't do anything, we are just obediant father and daughter...I swear...we didn't do anything we didn't do anything we didn't do anything..." Father poorly Lied in his breaking voice.

"You Swear...? In Christmas...? Oh welp , I hav' to trust you then... **CHECK UNDER HIS BED, JA**! "

In less than 3 minutes, one German Shepherds of a Guard sniffed out the melodica, underneath the loose concrete slab, while the other still was grabbing Sanya by her heaving shoulders. The Father widen his eyes and his mouth, speechless. While the Hauptmann continue to smile at him , she just found herself a prey.

"Tsk, Tsk...Herr **DUMMKOPF** , I am so... **SO DISSAPOINTED** in you... Lying in Christmas in front of your daughter..." She said in a scolding tone to the older man as she glanced at Sanya for a moment before returning her eyes to the father ." **SHAME ON YOU** ! In possession of contraband , and **LYING TO YOUR OFFICER!...** you know you broke our rules... **JA**?" Hartmann snarled in the " **LYING** " part for a moment before retreating back to her falsely friendly teacher-like tone.

"Yes...yes I know"

"And you know what happens to those who broke our golden rules...HMMMm!?" She asked with the creepy smile as she bend over towards the poor man's face, until father's eyes are within a index finger away from Hartmann's dilating ones, which was telescoping into the men's soul.

"Please Fraulien Hauptmann! I didn't mean to do it! ALL I just want is to give something to my daughter in Christmas! I meant no harm...if you want to do anything to me, just do it to me please! This has nothing to do with little Litvyak here! " Father pleaded with his cracked voice, and started choking on his tears, this only earned a hard slap from Erica.

"Excuses... **EXCUSES**!" Erica Signaled to her guards. Who now grabbed the still kneeling father by both of his arms, and dragged him to the center where every inmate can see him. Erica Hartmann then turned to the now quivering , speechless Sanya...and patted her head.

"Little Litvyak is it? Your Father did something very naughty today, thus he should be punished" Erica falsely cooed, now facing back to her victim.

She pulled out her Luger Pistol concealed inside her black uniform and started emptying its content on father's kneecap with deadly accuracy, one bang at a second, causing her father scream one second after another, with a slow yet sickening pace for everyone in the room to hear.

The prisoners lowered down their heads, some trying to hold back their tears, the guards seemed to be unfazed by the sight in front of them.

"Pa..pa" Whimpered a tearing Sanya

"Sanya...don't look..." , Sanya turned away from the grisly scene, trying her best to obliged to her dying father's wishes.

" **NEIN** nein nein! Little Litvyak here must be educated to LEARN RULES! She cannot be like her father...JA?!" As She diverted her attention from her victim for a moment, as she forced the victim's offspring's head back to her father's direction. The face tearing grin on Hartmann's face grew larger than ever, as she continue to shoot father's kneecap to dust with her pistol, motivated even more by his screams of pain.

 **CLICK** *!

"Hmm, that' vas short!" , Erica Kneeled down to inspect the two, yawning bloody holes on Sanya's father, which blood is leaking out of it profusely, while tears were leaking profusely on the poor man's face which is breathing heavily as seen on his chest movements, signaling to Erica he was still alive.

"Oh welp! Still alive I see...* **CA-CHUK** *"Hartmann reloaded her Luger pistol, this time instead of aiming at his leg, she leveled the gun somewhere higher up to his torso.

"NOOOOOoooo!" Howled Sanya, as a blue glow started to envelope her, Cat ears and tails sprout out of her, as she broke the giant guard's grasp, rushed to her father's side just in time to form a blue glowing shield. Hartmann's shot ricocheted , and backfired on her shoulder, missing that black heart of hers by inches.

"ARGGH !" Screamed Hartmann as she dropped on her butt, clutching her injured shoulder.

One guard helped his superior up, while the other who formerly grabbed the Orussian Witch , now trained his MP40 sub machine gun on her.

"Hauptmann Hartmann, are you alright ?"

"BAHH! DON'T MIND ME," scowled Erica swung away the guard's helping arm , showing no gratefulness whatsoever to the man who helped her back on her feet, she then turn her attention back towards the Brave, yet foolish Sanya, who is still raising a Shield , protecting her already hopeless father.

"Vell, **VELL**! , I have to say today is **INDEED** a ch'ist' **VAS MIRICAL**! God sent me a young yet powerful specimen! **SPLENDID! SPLENDID**! " Clapped a rather elated Erica , as she advanced towards the Orussian Witch, with a bleeding hole on her left shoulder.

"STAY...AWAY, MONSTER!"

"Ohhh we have a fiesty one eh, oh welp...looks like scared little me just have to turn around and... **STURM**!" Erica mercilessly slammed her special Wind spell on the young witches Shield. Even with that blue glowing shield it is not enough to stand against the force of Erica's wind, which its impact sent the thirteen year old flying to a concrete pillar, causing her world start to blur and blacken as she slide back on the concrete floor.

Sanya swear she heard her father said : "Sanya...stay strong", before the dreadful Guards sprayed their MP40s at the poor man's torso. Then the Angel of death's silhouette dominate over her, and delivers a brutal punch in a her face that knocked her out cold.

* * *

Sanya cracked open her eyes after a white blinding light was shone on her. She felt her left eye had some difficulty blinking , it was then she remembered what happen in god-knows-how many moments ago.

She seems to be tied to a iron bed that u can only see in torture chambers, her arms and legs was bonded by leather straps to the cold , unloving metal.

She was naked,her body was covered in bruises and scratches. Her hair is just messy and ruffled like many other inmates. Despite the messily placed bruises and scratches, her camp tattoo : A3800 , can still be seen marked on her back. She looked like a defeated , dangerous animal.

She tried to make sense of the horrendous surroundings she is in. She was in a dark basement which the only light source was a overhead lamp. The staircase leading to god-knows-what that was two metre right in front of her. So close, yet so far. Beside it is moss riddled shelf stocked with things a thirteen year old like her should no see...glass jars filled with spleens , LOTS and LOTS OF BLOODY SPLEENS! Decapitated heads of men, women and even BABIES lies beside these green, blurry jars .

On her right hangs the Infamous Nazi Karlsland Flag , which has a blood red background, with a white circle that has the death-black Swastika marked on it. Even the rusty iron table under the flag isn't filled with organs, gore, baby heads and what-lot, it still made Sanya's Stomach Churn, not because of the chemical smell it emitted, but because of what was on the table, there was syringes, bone-saws , chemicals labeled with names she yet to learn, and worse of all there is a significant number of simple yellow gas tanks with the initials "Cl" stamped on it.

Sanya didn't pay attention to how much she smells during her stay in the camp due to her lack of bath. But she did pay attention to stories of those people who DID BATH. She and her father heard stories from fellow inmates during their hard labours that SS officers tricked inmates like them to "Bath", which is actually to gas them to death with chlorine , "Cl" gas. Which is one of many reasons she hated bathes and did not bath.

Could those rumours be true?

" **TAP! TAP! TAP!"**

Two shiny black boots can be seen descending from the formerly empty staircase that was two metre away from Sanya. Seeing the murderer of her only family once again in front of her made Sanya's heart boil once again, forgetting all her thoughts and fear about this evil place.

Hauptmann Erica Hartmann stood in front of her, still in that outfit with the same sadistic dilated eyes and twisted smile, but now she modified her outfit with a white apron and green rubber surgery gloves, making her look more "doctor" than usual.

"Well well, if it isn't the child prodigy herself, whose talents and purpose would be wasted under that weak and pathetic fathers of hers." Hartmann said in her detestable condescending tone of hers.

Sanya have never felt so angry towards someone ever before, she struggled against the tight , durable leather straps fruitlessly, her hand forming tiger claws that was meant to claw the evil's face that was right in front of her. Her body glowed immediately with the blue , icy magical glow, while cat ears sprouted out of her head.

"You...BITCH!...PIG!... **CYKA**!...WHORE!" Sanya hissed with languages that her father would never allow her to say when he was still around.

"Tsk, tsk, such colourful, language and rudeness! Is this how your father taught you manners when you are accepting Christmas presents from others" Erica taunted with clear amusement.

"Presents...?" questioned a still hateful, yet confused Sanya through clenched teeth.

Erica produced a glowing, polygon red gem with the size of a golf ball. "You know what this is...? It is a Neuroi core that I dissected out carefully from a Enemy-Neuroi specimen that foolishly tried to defend a Orussian couple that has no relations with it...all because of "honour"...What an DUMMKOPF! It was quite defiant, but I manage to get what I want like always...," the insane Nazi glamoured in between saliva spits and dilating eyes, while spinning around and holding the core up in the air like some sort of amateur ballerina. "IT doesn't deserve the strength it possess! , SO WEAK! SO COMPASSIONIATE!..ahh...but for...you little Litvyak..." Hartmann stopped dancing in her monologue, and glanced up the Sanya again, with that smile of hers.

Before Sanya could react, Hartmann slammed a palm on Sanya's face, then her gloved fingers converged on Sanya's bruised eye, then started digging through it. Despite Sanya's squirms and screams, Hartmann pulled out the thirteen year-old's eye ball, causing a lot of blood and tears splurtered out of Sanya's socket, while showering Erica with blood, making her look more psychopathic than before.

"AAARGH! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS CYKA!"

Ignoring Sanya's swears, Erica hold the core up in the air, before slamming it right down to Sanya's socket, causing her to scream in between swears all targeted that Erica. More blood and tears continue to spill.

Something felt wrong once the core was inside Sanya's skull, she can felt her left eye again!, But instead of normal vision like her right normal eye, what she saw through her new eye has a bit tunnel vision and purple hue through it. She cannot felt her arms! Yet she can still felt motion emitting from it...to her shock, black hexagon spots start to appear and began to spread over her left arm and her turning it metallic black...her left eye turned into glowing red Hexagon , giving off a red glow towards Erica's perverted smilling face, who was enjoying Sanya's transformation.

By the time the left arm, face and leg was covered in Neuroi black texture, red glowing marks and hexagon formed on them. Her magical aura which was formerly blue, start to flicker for a while and turned to red. The transformation stopped on the half of her body fortunately, drawing a clear fine line on Sanya that separates her in half, half human side and half Neuroi side.

Sanya looked at her reflection through a nearby conical glass flask with wide eyes and a opened mouth...She just became a monster...

"Hmm..I was expecting a full transformation...OH WELP AT LEAST IT WORKED AHAHAHHA! MY LITTLE STUPID SISTER WAS WRONG AFTERALL! SCREW YOU URSULA!"Erica began her celebratory rant .

"She said it is WRONG to experiment on children, She said I am SICK! Well Look at her and look at ME! I made great progress while she...'ACK' "! Erica's celebratory rant was abruptly put to a stop when she felt sudden black, metallic fingers constricted her throat, Sanya managed to tear the leather straps with her Neuroi arm with inhuman strength that the Nazi gave her and is now holding the Nazi by her throat...well deserved Karma.

"Fucking...bitch I got you now..." The now half-Neuroi, half-Human Sanya hissed in a low murderous tone she had never used before, now bearing the same predatory smile that was infected to her by Erica, vengeance was so close!

Unfortunately, or "fortunately" for Sanya, a sudden bang shook the room, causing dust to fall from the ceiling, and causing Sanya to loosen her grip on the now already unconscious Erica .

It was a air strike...a second one dropped , causing the room to shake again,chemicals bottles dropped and shattered, the decapitated heads rolled down the shelf along with the jars of spleens which shattered once they reached the floor, creating a grotesque mixture of heads, spleen, chemicals and glass shards on the concrete floor. The metallic table Sanya was tied on fell down as well, with Sanya's face facing the concrete ground, thus giving her a broken nose.

From the little gap formed in between the metal bed and the floor, she saw a guard hurried down the stairs to grab the still unconscious Erica Hartmann away, away from Sanya's vision...she was so close to revenge.

Fortunately for her, god still gave her a chance for her wish, as the guard did not seemed to notice her due to the overturned iron bed and rolling heads gave her a good concealment.

After the guard left with his superior, Sanya helped herself up with that Strong Neuroi arm of hers, breaking out those leather straps without sweat and lifting up the bed with no effort at all...perks of being a monster huh?

Sanya put a arm to cover a bare, bloody beast and staggered up the stairs. She stopped for a while as she heard droning sounds of a bomber she was so familiar with in times of war , until the droning noise faded, she poked her petite body carefully out of the busted trapdoor which was the only thing standing in between her and the outside world , she saw carnage...absolute carnage.

There was fire everywhere, some at the wooden cottages or cells that hold prisoners like her, there is some fire on flipped trucks and tanks, which had already blacken. Many, many dead melted corpse of Nazi officers littered around her. The fire around her was so hot that puddles of water can be seen melted from the snow even in the Ostish cold winter.

"HURRY UP...KORBEL!"

She turned her head towards that voice and saw four Karlsland officers hurrying towards a military truck which was headed somewhere out of the camp. However before the driver can even start its engine. A red, flashing beam already tore the truck into half, followed by its grisly explosion, the drivers and passengers did not survive.

A Neuroi that shaped like a Shark with double the size of the truck it vapourized, hovered over Sanya, it dons a brown furry tarp on its back bearing the symbol of its allegiance, the Equalist Hive Sickle on a Star Icon . The giant Neuroi stopped moving forward and turned its attention to Sanya.

"COMRADES, WE FOUND A SURVIVOR!" The behemoth notified.

As if on cue, four men in Soviet red army uniform appeared out of one of the heavily damaged cottage. Before they can reach out to Sanya...they paused in confusion at the bizarre sight in front of them, which was understandable, as everyone will be hesitant to approach the naked thirteen year old , human-neuroi hybrid in first sight.

Despite all the hesitation the guards had at the first sight of Sanya the human neuroi hybrid...the gigantic Neuroi offered its tarp as a temporary clothing for traumatized Orussian. The Soviet Officers do not even need to ask how disgusting it was back at the camps as they can already tell from her exposed skin that was as yellow and dry parchment with deep reddish-brown scars and purple bruises scratched all over it . Of course , not to mention the dilated blood shot eyes she gave to the officers . The officers just remained silent, and guided her to the transport trucks which was stationed just outside the fenced gate , along with other ragged camp survivors, who remained just as silent as the soldiers. The only sound present was the hustle of Ostish winter wind, ticking sound of truck engine, and the droning sound of soviet bombers the flew over them.

Sanya looked at the Red army transport trucks, which looks similar to the vans that Sanya and her father used to travel to the horrible camp she was in few moments ago.

"At least it wasn't pumped with poisonous gas " She sighed bitterly under her breath.

* * *

What happened back at the camp was quite blurry in memory for most survivors who got rescued by the Soviets and Equalist Neuroi joint force . Humans tend to forget about the past time to time, it is in their nature. However for Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak remembered every single detail of what happened that day, what happened to her arm, her eye and her father. She HATED that lunatic and her kind, She HATED that sickening smile on her face and her obnoxious condescending voice.

Through that unadulterated hatred, she managed to sustain herself for four years . In that four years she trained, bled, prepared in the Soviet Witches Military Academy in Stalingrad with amazing results and performance in such a small age, where she earned herself a Sergeant rank in the red army in her sixteens in a small period of time, thus earning a right to fight in the frontlines. Which allowed her to lead her comrades into countless victories against the enemies of the Motherland, thus earning her the rank of a lieutenant. There was of course some defeats and stalemates, such as the stalemate she face in Suomus (Our world Finland) , where she got shot on her Neuroi-half face by this Sniper who killed thousands of her Comrades , She goes by the name Elia "Simos" Juutilainen. However all whom goes against Litvyak doesn't get away with nothing else. "Simos" got her left jaw shattered by a rifle round by a equally skilled Soviet sniper. Which she then grew fond of him, saving her life like some knight in shining armor during her close encounter earns Litvyak's respect. The Suoman Sniper... still manages to run away somehow, with a bloody jaw, but wounds heals overtime, just like how fast the left half of Litvyak's face regenerated quickly in a matter of seconds. The Soviet Sniper's name is Private Dimitri , even through that knight is in tattered Khaki and a dull Ushanka hat , but it will be enough for a good comrade, and a good friend.

Litvyak lead her squad and pushed through the fascist line from Stalingrad all the way to Warsaw with outstanding aggression, she lost a number of men, but all their sacrifice was repaid in Karlslander blood and Imperialist Neuroi fragments.

she was at Seelow, Karlsland, the last line of defence Karlsland have that separates Litvyak from the black heart of the Karlsland Reichstag, and from her revenge.

* * *

 **Seelow Karlsland**

 **12 April 1943**

 **Lieutenant Sanya "Volk (Wolf)" Vladmirovna Litvyak**

 **3rd Shock Army**

"What is taking so long" Volk Litvyak murmured impatiently, as she took a sip of her watery, tasteless porridge which was the only type of food her army and herself used to sustain themselves throughout the war in the now winter contested land of Ostmark.

"Volk" Litvyak stared out through the flurry and cold wilderness at the little several silhouette of Karlslander infected village that was the only thing standing between her revenge in her wooden sentry tower . However she cannot advance now, because she have to wait for the scout squadron she sent that took way too long to return.

She slide her Neuroi left arm to her breast pocket of her heavy khaki coat and pulled out a pocket watch

"Maybe give them five minute more," Sanya said as she removed her ushanka fur hat, that bears the hammer and sickle star icon. It was getting sweaty even in the ridiculous climate.

Everything seemed to be in bad shape in Litvyak's camp, there was four men carrying a stretcher which held a severely injure Orussian-Neuroi that bears the shape of a submarine, he got his "hull" shot off, exposing the core. As the four men moved away with the Neuroi from Litvyak's view, she saw a man sitting beside a tent using rusty pincers to remove rifle shrapnels that was painfully embedded on his leg . There is also this poor bloody guy who have swollen lips which is puking blood, writhing on a stretcher. Litvyak then glanced back on her mug of "porridge" which was actually only rice water with only one visible rice grain floating to the surface. Supplies are running dreadfully low as well.

However, her men also have way keeping up the morale, private Sekrit, a humanoid Neuroi tanker was slugging down bottles and bottles of vodka with his pincer-like hands while bothering a rather silent Dimitri who was sitting beside him , Sekrit bombarded the silent sniper with drunken brags about how great Sekrit was, how great his T 34 medium tank was, and how he could run over Karlslander as a one-man tanker. Neuroi Tankers have the ability to merge with tanks, making them stronger and more reinforced, it also ease the burden of limited manpower, as it is better to have one Neuroi to drive a tank instead of four Humans in a tank, unfortunately Neuroi mergers is uncommon, thus Litvyak must bear Sekrit's alcoholism and attitude as he is a asset of the team.

"Lieutenant Volk, we have visuals." the sentry man beside his lieutenant reported.

A distant Manta-ray shaped Neuroi silhouette can be seen hovering over his squad of Soviet infantrymen heading to Volk's direction. To Volk's surprise, trailing behind her scout team she sent, was several wounded men in Karlslander fascist uniforms, and dozens of Karlslander Panzer fours Tanks and Karlslander Artillery loaded on trucks headed to Volk's camp. Only that in closer inspection, she could see the Karlslanders have their hands above their heads, and the Karlslander armoured units and artillery was all vandalized with crudely painted red hammer and sickle signs.

"Pokovich! What is the meaning of these! Why are you bring these...animals to our location!?" Litvyak yelled with disgust, as several infantry men trained their rifles on the unarmed Karlslander, ordering them to stand beside giant piles of snow for some reason.

"Well...we were spotted by the Karlslanders guarding the village somehow, however instead of firing at us, they waved the white flag." The Manta-Ray shaped Neuroi reported, "The Lieutenant of the Karlslanders said they already lost and they don't want anymore unnecessary bloodshed , so they surrendered, telling us to spare to village which hold more wounded Karlslanders." Private Pokovich shifted slightly to a woman in her eighteens among the Karlslander captives.

The Karlslander Lieutenant have twin grey brown ponytails that was both tied with a black ribbon each. She bores tired brown chocolate eyes that states that she already given up hope . She walks on her busted, charred striker units, with both of her hands up in the air.

Litvyak, glanced at the Karlslander with disgust, then look at the manta ray-shaped Neuroi back with anger.

"Pokovich, you...spared them?"

"They tried to surrender, lieutenant."

"Look around you Pokovich," As Litvyak gesture towards the many injured Orussian soldiers around her, while the non injured ones were rounding the Karlslander to line up beside the piles of snow. " Pokovich, I believe you know what is underneath those piles of snow right?"

Litvyak continued in her tone, laced with murderous intentions.

"Yes...Lieutenant...but with all due respect..."

"Do you think these animals would be denied their revenge, Pokovich?" Litvyak Snapped, cutting off Pokovich's sentence.

"Lieutenant..."

" **KICK THEM OFF NOW!** " Volk ordered as she unsheathed her trusty Sickle that was formerly sheathed behind her, ignoring Pokovich.

One by one the Soviets kicked or forced the Karlslander soldier into the giant hills of snow one by one, as they sink into the snow, resulting in a lot of weak dead branches and twigs cracking, that was used to hold up the snow to cover up the pit which it concealed, they are shocked of find whats hidden down there.

Corpses, lots of dead corpses of Karlslander and Soviet soldiers, which many already decayed and was moisten, flammable human fat. The once silent and tired looking Karlslander Lieutenant now glared angrily at the hovering Neuroi ,Pokovich.

'YOU PROMISED US WE WOULD BE SPARED AND TREATED FAIRLY!" She yelled her lungs out with bloodshot eyes and in Fluent Orussian, Litvyak's Native language.

Pokovich don't know what to say, he was wordless at his lieutenant, thus his superior took his place before he can reply.

"HAH! You have the guts to say that after u fascist pigs burned , raped and broke many, MANY, similar promises to your imprisoned ones, to your "Undesirables" as you called them. You are one disgusting hypocrite...FIRE THE KATYUSHA ROCKETS, TEAR DOWN THE DAMNED VILLAGE ALONG WITH ITS KARLSLANDER WRETCHES!" Litvyak ordered, which was resonated with a nodding Officer standing beside her, that parroted her orders to the rocket artillerymen.

"NOO! PLEASE, THERE IS CIVILIANS IN THERE, MY LITTLE SISTER CHRIS IS STILL IN THERE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WE SURRENDERED! " pleaded the formerly fiery Lieutenant witch, was brimming in tears, kneeling before the merciless lieutenant, which only gave her a kick in the stomach as a response.

"Lieutenant please ! With all due respect that is not necessary! I scouted that area, and I can tell the village is only filled with wounded men and children only ! " Pokovich begged as well.

"Correction : the village is only filled with Karlslander animals, and let's see if our Katyusha Rockets can make their wounds bleed faster..." Litvyaks responded, which was masked with loud hustling of rocket artillery trucks being fired. The silhouette of the village was now bustling in smoke and was glowing very, very red . Litvyak just look at the sight with a neutral expression, some Soviet soldiers possessed the same expression as well, gloating at the Karlslanders in their hearts as they imagined Karlslanders burning to death in the village of theirs, getting their retribution, Some with similar expressions just simply ignored it like Dimitri, who continued to play the silent guy. While some like Pokovich just looked away in disgust, Sekrit continued to slug down vodka in a quicker pace.

"This is not war...THIS IS MURDER!" The Neuroi commented before flying away in disappointment.

For the Karlslanders, the soldiers in the pit doesn't know what happened much, but for those who are still on the surface just eyed the explosion in shock. Their Lieutenant, whom formerly hold tearing , bloodshot eyes , is now burning with hatred .

"YOU... YOU Killed CHRIS!" She yelled before sprouting dog ears and tail, engulfed in a icy blue magical aura. Then charged at Litvyak, the thing that she hates most in many ways possible as a Karlslander, as well as a sister to this "Chris" , She charged at the Human-Neuroi Communist Orussian Hybrid that murdered her only family.

Before the Lieutenant can connect her fist to Litvyak's swiveling glowing eye . She herself slammed into a glowing red shield raised by the enemy Lieutenant. Causing her to be knocked out instantly, getting a bleeding nose instead of her revenge. Then the poor downed Lieutenant was grabbed by her throat with a oversized Neuroi arm, before being tossed into the hellish pit with her doomed fellow comrades , and the decaying dead

A few Karlslander who was yet to be thrown into the pit and was still on surface tried to make a pathetic run for it, but they are gunned down before they can even reach the gate of the Soviet camp, then their corpses the discarded to the pit like trash. The Karlslanders in the pit tried to wave and pleaded, despite their pleads , the red menace herself, the dreadful lieutenant, the Monster which tore their village apart along with the many innocents it holds loomed over them.

She unhitched a molotov cocktail grenade that was strapped on her utility belt. And curled her hand around the sock of the cocktail with her abnormal freakish Neuroified arm. Which began smoking , and a small, yet threatening flame sprout out of the sock.

The poor Karlslanders knows what happens, some continued to plead despite it was useless, some just stood their ground and closed their eyes, accepting their death.

But this "Lieutenant" continue to eye daggers to Litvyak, and showed defiance even in the very last breath, shouted something that Litvyak swear she heard it from somewhere...

"You...BITCH!...PIG!... **CYKA**!...WHORE!" That was the brown headed Lieutenant's defiance, a insult with a well known Orussian vulgarity, in Litvyak's kind's vulgarity. This caused Litvyak to stuttered for a moment, regardless , her bottle was still thrown into the pit, engulfing the corpses as well as the live Karlslanders in flames, they were the enemy Karlslanders, it had to be done. To finish up the job clean , she blindly swept the fiery halo below her feet with her Neuroi arm, shooting beams in random locations.

"Comrades...We must now leave, time won't wait for us " Litvyak said without a hint of emotion, her face was illuminated both by her red Neuroified eye, as well as the flames that was chewing off dead karlslanders. She turned that face towards the smoking horizon, at the direction where the former Karlslander village was, that was destroyed by her merciless rockets.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **This is actually my very first fanfiction, so expect grammatical and spelling errors a lot, I apologize for that.**

 **I watched the Strike witches anime, it has so much potential with such a good theme and genre. A genre that is wasted by pantyshots, and a poorly written souless antangonist- The Neuroi. Furthermore , the whole anime was just featuring about plainly carefree girly school life instead of depicting a world war accurately. But I still liked the anime because of its theme. A theme that I can play with, with alternate dimensions as a genre , I can do everything with the anime.**

 **Thus I just wonder, What if i gave the Neurois Soul, what if the Neuroi did not start a war with Human beings but get in dialogue with them? Instead of just "one" Neuroi faction in the anime , which only and solely the Neuroi Hive. Here in my story, there is Communist Neurois- the Equalist Hive, and the fascist faction, the Imperialist Neuroi. That is why u have characters such as Sekrit the Neuroi Tanker, Pokovich and the Shark Equallist Neuroi who saved Sanya. (HEY! Communist aliens, that's original!)**

 **I believe you might guess the identity of the Karlslander Lieutenant, who have twin ponytails and a sister named "Chris" is...**

 **Erica Hartmann is greatly inspired by Crazy German scientist Dr Edward Richtofen 1.0v in Cod Zombie as well as Joseph Mengele , the notorious Nazi camp doctor, that might inspire Edward Richtofen's creation.**

 **I believe you guys did notice Elias presence in the story as well. Here , she actually inspired by Simo Haylah the Finnish sniper who was also dubbed the white death . With hundreds of soviet kills with just a iron sight without a scope earnt him the title, worlds most terrifying sniper. However a enemy sniper did shattered his jaw with a rifle round during a stand off, causing him to be facially deformed for his entire life, just like how Dimitri shatter Elias jaw in a sniper standoff.**

 **Sanya v Litvyak is inspired by Viktor Reznov from Cod Waw, a rather intriguing and vengeful character in the Russian Campaign . I am even guiltily of stealing some quotes from him I even stole characters from the game...Pokovich is greatly inspired by Chernov, the Pacifist private that acts as a moral Compass in the game, Dimitri, is actually inspired by Dimitri Petrenko the main Protagonist. And of course, Sekrit is based on the name Sekrit Dokuments, which is a Warthunder meme on Russian bias in the game, while his personality is based on Nikolai Belinski 1.0v , a Cod Zombie Character, as well as a Russian drunkard stereotype. I like Reznov attitude and vengeance towards Germans, which will be an important theme in my story and will shape the plot as well. That is why Reznov/"Volk" Litvyak is in the story that is based on world war and revenge. (P.S Volk means Wolf in Russian)**

 **I did research before making this chapter**

 **Sanya's camp experience is actually referenced by Zee Sapir's experience, a actual Auschwitz camp survivor, which I read from this book call Nazi Hunter by Neal Basomb- A actual documentary on the capturing of Notorious Nazi Adolf Eichmann, as well as the experiences of his victims, suchs as Zee and Simon Wiesenthal. I even read up a layout of a Auschwitz concentration camp. Before the research, I actually pictured the Camp to be basic American Prison with cells and whatever, but turns out its not, so I did LOTS AND LOTS of changes to the chapter.**

 **Regardless of how much research and effort I put into this story. There is of courses some logic flow fails and flaws, and inaccurate historical portrayal. One logic fail which is how Erica and the German/Karlslanders can communicate so well with the Orussian/Russians, but in the anime Strike witches they can do that, so l let this "fail" to pass. I intendedly manipulated Erica's age and Sanya's age to fit my story, because in the Anime, although Sanya is actually younger than Hartmann,but the age gap is not that big, but I let it pass for the sake of this story.**

 **All comments are welcome, even some like "This is sh*t" or "OMG YOU 12 YR OLD" is also welcome. But of course constructive comments are most welcomed, and u might make this story less sh*ty with constructive comments! :)**

 **PS... THE PICTURE IS NOT OWNED BY ME , IT'S BY SHIHION FON IN DEVIANTART**

 **Cover Link: art/Erica-Hartmann-of-Karlsland-179315640**


	2. Blizzard To Wrong Britannia

Strike **witches : The World War**

 **Chapter 1** **Blizzard to Wrong** **Britannia**

 **Karlsland, Seelow Front**

 **12 April** **19** **43**

 **Lieutenant** **Sanya "** **Volk** **" Vladmirovna Litvyak**

 **3** **rd** **Shock Army**

" **COMRADES LOOK** **FRONT AND TELL ME WHAT U SEE ! "**

"Snow?" Pokovich answered his yelling Lieutenant whom was flying beside him, and they both were above their comrades of the 3rd Shock Army, the Army that has tore through the snowly plains of the Seelow Line. With the Village that was obstructing finally burnt down by the Soviet Lieutenant, Sanya "Volk" Vladmirovna Litvyak. Nothing was stopping the swift and brutal advance of the red army towards the black heart of the Reich that is Berlin, except for pathetic terrains and extremely miniature barrages of snow that does not seem to slow them by even a a bit.

" **Victory Pokovich ! I see Victory!** **The last puny line of defence which was the village earlier was finally burnt down! The Fascist grip the Karlslander had on Orussia had loosen! While ours tightens on them. Unlike them, when we were gripped, fear and desperation does not erode our will! But these Karlslanders were too** **weak** **that their will was easily eroded when They got the taste of their own bitter medicine! NOW LET** **S CURE THIS WORLD OFF THE NAZI PLAGUE WITH THEIR MEDICINE, AND BRING THIS MEDICINE BACK TO THEIR PEOPLE, TO THEIR LAND!** **URAAAH!"** Volk Litvyak's speech was heard loud and clear by her fellow comrades despite the Karlslander winter wind trying pathetic attempts to silence it. The actual Karlslanders infantry and tanks tried, of course the Karlslander natural elements will also fail miserably. The hustle of the Karlslander wind die miserably under Volk's voice, just like how other Karlslanders who tried foolishly to stand in her way.

" **URRAAAA!** " A chorus of angry chorus of Red Army voice echoed through the snowy plains of Seelow, further killing the already defeated hustle of the Karlslander wind.

"UHH..IS IT ME DRUNK OR IS THERE REALLY A BLIZZARD INFRONT OF US!?" The Neuroi Tanker, Private Sekrit wailed to his intercom, while fruitlessly looking through the opaque, violent snow blur in front of him in his commander hatch of his T34 medium Tank with a binoculars in one pincer-hands , while hugging a Vodka bottle with a free arm.

Nobody took Sekrit seriously so nobody responded...

"SEKRIT DON'T THINK RUSHING THROUGH BLIZZARD IS GOOD IDEA! IT IS GETTING TOO VIOLENT AND COLD! JUST LIKE MY THIRD GIRLFRIEND!" Sekrit complained again, this only got Dimitri's glare of disapproval , who was sitting at the back of the drunkard's Tank right beside the commander's hatch. The Tank which was merged with the drunk Neuroi, whom was already part-machine, yet still complains about winter's cold.

" **Orussia has** **colder and more violent** **blizzards! Do you see Dimitri complaining? Njet Sekrit! P** **erhaps you can learn more from Dimitri.** " Volk snapped. Sekrit did not respond much, he just slug the bottle of Vodka to his V-shaped, turtle-like Mouth , but Pokovich on the other hand screeched softly in annoyance, fortunately the howling wind made it difficult for his comrades to hear his resent towards how the lieutenant praise the Sniper who was a lieutenant's pet.

"OH WELL! AFTER THIS I SAY I DESERVE A DRINK! "

"You always drink Sekrit" Dimitri responded finally after moments of being silent, with eyes rolling.

"HAHA, Dimitri acknowledges my habits finally! I am starting to like you Dimitri! You may sniff my Vodka after we...is that a TORNADO IN FRONT OF US!?"

Before Litvyak could snap at the drunkard again, before she can denounce the drunkard for making ridiculous claims of a Tornado in a blizzard. Her eyes were widen while her mouth was shut by the gigantic seventy seven metre high swirling mountain of snow heading towards them.

Without even a warning , a transport truck with eight of her men was sucked in to the tornado. Her men that were once in high morale, were panicking now. Shouts were heard everywhere, a light Neuroi convoy crashed into Pokovich unintentionally, causing them both to crash on the ground, showering white fragments everywhere. Vehicles and even people were going haywire, the once well organized squadron , was in shambles, preparing to be buried in snowy graves.

Litvyak look at the chaos beneath her, she tried to order retreat, but it is too late as she went too close to the swirling freezing Sun. Her Human-made Striker unit on her right was already smoking, while her Neuroi striker on the left was making unbearable screeches. Next thing she knew, she was spinning towards the tornado without her will.

Litvyak closed her eyes, she should have took the drunkard more seriously earlier...

* * *

Darkness...All around Sanya "Volk" Vladmirovna Litvyak was darkness.

Is this hell? To punish Sanya for the atrocities she commited towards the Karlslanders or the enemy of her motherland? Such as that Karlslander Lieutenant and the village she mercilessly burnt down?

Or is this Limbo, or purgatory ? A process before she was destined for heaven for the justice she delivered for her people, and for the good service she did for the world and her glorious nation?

Sanya really don't know, she was floating in a black void , with no light whatsoever, her limbs and her body lost control, all she can do was to guess where the hell was she.

Before the many questions in her head can be answered, she was rudely awoken by the blinding sun above her. She can move a arms and legs again, and she can feel her body again. She sat up and relieved to discover her gear was still with her, her oversized sickle was still slung behind her, two bottles of molotov cocktails was strapped on her belt along with some ammo pouches and her bag of suppiles, her trusty Soviet DP28 light machine gun lay unscathed beside her, her striker units seemed to be undamaged by the blizzard before. Everything seem perfect, that was the bright side.

The bad news was that there was the sun on top of her that was too bright , not because it was causing her to sweat a lot in her winter clothes and in her Ushanka, but the fact that there was a sun with a all too blue and bright sky as a background disturbed Sanya. To add up, Sanya was in a lush green forest, with bushes and pine trees surrounding her. Crickets and Bird chirps can still be heard, not a speck of snow can be seen. Furthermore she was alone, no wreckage, Soviets or any of her comrades was present.

"Karlsland don't have trees these green and a Sun these hot." Sanya muttered.

So she might be in heaven?

" **WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO!? SEKRIT REMEMBER THERE WAS STILL SNOW...AND A YELLING LIEUTENANT! OH WELL! WHO CARES! I GOT VOD...OH MY GOD THERE WAS NO MORE VODKUH! *fainted*** " Sekrit emerges from a bush before dropping dramatically on the floor unmoving.

"Yeah definitely not heaven, pretty sure Sekrit is not going to be there." Litvyak muttered.

Right after the drunk Neuroi did his over dramatic act, Dimitri emerges from the same bush. He still look like the Dimitri who was at Seelow, before being teleported mysteriously to this forest. He still has his ushanka , Khaki Brown red army coat, double ammo belts, and his iconic Scoped Mosin Nagant rifle that can be always seen with him. He still bears the seventeen year old boyish face with two dark eyebrows , except that face was sweating heavily. His mouth was agape once he saw his lieutenant before him. Dimitri quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead , and approach the Lieutenant hurriedly in relief that he reunited with another of his kind.

"Lieutenant! Thank god! I thought we are the only ones who survived!" He exclaimed between pants.

"Only You and Sekrit? What about the others? Norikov, Pokovich and Xulio?! "

"I am sorry Lieutenant , they seemed to be not with us, thankfully their corpses cannot be seen as well. This is all too strange, Karlsland do not have trees these green, and..." Dimitri paused as he took off his Ushanka and rubbed his sweaty forehead again "a sun these hot! And the strangest thing is all our equipment seemed to be undamaged! At least our...equipment has survived, including Sekrit's Tank"

"SEKRITS-WHAT?"

Responding to the Lieutenant's question , Dimitri walked towards the bush he emerged from and pushed the bush with one arm slightly to reveal a dull green T34 that was surrounded by a curtain of trees. It doesn't seem to be scratched, or damaged by the tornado or the blizzard in Karlsland at all! It wasn't even flipped to begin with, it just stood in its upright position, waiting for its drunk master to ride it again.

"Well the best option for us is to find out where we are first..." Litvyak said before unsleathing her Sickle which would be very useful for slicing through bushes later on. "We should head north, and find a higher ground..."

" ***SNIFF *SNIFF!** COMRADES! SEKRIT CAN SMELL VODKA , IT IS RIGHT OVER...* **PANG!** OWWW! WHICH CYKA PUT METAL PLATE HERE!" Sekrit boomed behind Litvyak and Dimitri before another metallic **PANG** could be heard, The two Soviets rush through few layers of bushes just to see Sekrit unconsciously lying on the middle of a pavement, beside a leatherette bag that has the Hammer and Sickle Icon on it , and a sign that can answer Dimitri and Sanya's question on their whereabouts: "501st Joint Fighter Wing Britannia, North 1500m " Sekrit was on the west of the road, which follows down to the deep swirling seawater two hundreds feet below on the west, which Sekrit was dangerously closed to, while the east of the road leads back to the forested area that seemed to be the trio's spawn.

Behind the Sign lies a structure that made the trio widen their eyes (except Sekrit who hasn't recovered from his temporary sober situation). A giant Britannian Castle that was even bigger than the Kremlin can be spotted, with several hundred metre high towers in the colours of blue and grey red mounted on the castle structure, that was surrounded humongous castle walls that wowed the trio. With further inspection, runways can be seen that leads to the never ending sea that is in opposite direction of the castle-airbase.

"Britannia?! Why the hell are we in the capitalist land?" Dimitri exclaimed.

"At least we are in a Allied zone Dimitri , we should be grateful for that, we should contact that base right over there. We may ask humbly for shelter, suppiles..."

"AND VODKA! Wait...nevermind this bag is already filled with vodka! " Sekrit interrupted before eagerly taking swing after swing of vodka bottle from the opened leatherette bag with his pincer-like hands.

"Uggh..sometimes I just can't bear that...WAIT" Dimitri paused before he aimed his scoped bolt action rifle to the sky, just to see two witches , one blonde, one brown-haired flying upward in rolling scissors formation in the bright blue sky. They both did not wore pants. However that wasn't the thing that scared Dimitri most, the two witches both wore distinguishable Karlslander Luftwaffe (German/Karlslander Air force) uniforms, flying as if they were in some sort of training instead of dropping bombs or shooting at innocent civilians like what these Karlslanders do best.

More shockingly the two Karlslander witch landed two a runway casually as if nothing happened , a runway of the gigantic, Britannian-style Castle , that happens to be a military base at the same time.

"Dimitri, you seemed troubled..." Before the lieutenant can say any further, Dimitri shared his scope to his Lieutenant . Whose Neuroified eye glowed brighter with anger, and her formerly stoic mouth curled into a snarl once she saw the miniature Karlslanders Luftwaffe officers shapes disappeared into the garage through her human eye.

"I heard from intelligence that there was a plan so despicable , yet stupid at the same time planned by none other than the Britannian Prime Minister Churchill. It was so stupid that even I thought the intel was just rumor." Litvyak began before retreating her face from Dimitri's scope, "The plan goes by the name : "Operation Unthinkable", it a plan to invade the Motherland due to petty disagreements, but if they betray us by allying the Fascist in secret, the plan makes sense..."

"Filthy capitalists! I knew they would back stab us in some point! We should alert our comrades about this despicable act and leave this Island as soon as possible!" Dimitri said in between pants of anger, at a young age of 13 he is already Karl Marx fanatic and a capitalist hater. As a Soviet military man,as a proud communist, Dimitri hopes to cleanse capitalism off the globe from filthy places such as Britannia and United States (of Liberion) from the day he Conscripted. In World War two, Dimitri was rather disappointed as his enemy was not the Brits or the Liberions, however now...his wishes had come true.

"This is the plan Dimitri, we should sabotage the capitalist base before leaving this unholy area once and for all. We should start by scouting, we barely know the area around us, you and..."

Litvyak paused before looking at the bottle sucking Neuroi behind her.

"I don't think we should bring Sekrit along, he should guard our suppiles and the tank. I hate to remember the scouting training I had with him, but he is a tank ace after all, which will be useful for clearing our way in that base over there." Dimitri suggested, shaking his head at the drunkard who already bored out to sleep by his comrade's talking.

"Very well Dimitri...now" Litvyak looked down at her already asleep drunk, before pointing her Neuroified arm at the tanker, with a thin, yet concentrated beam producing out of her palm, striking the Humanoid-Neuroi's bottoms.

" **OWWWWWWWWWW!** " Sekrit jolted up from his sleeping position , and groped his smoking butt with his princers.

* * *

 **Britannia, Dover** **Base**

 **11 April 1944**

 **Lieutenant Gertrud** **Barkhorn**

 **501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing** **Strike Witches**

Gertrud Barkhorn is one of the Karlslander most powerful and prideful aces along side with Erica Hartmann and Marseille. She is one of the most disciplined and patriotic Witch and took down a number of Neurois that she cannot count unless she were given a statistic report by someone from intelligence. She is proud , confident, youthful , and powerful at the same time, some even view her as invincible.

Then why does she can't she perform good scissor formation with a ace with the name of Erica Hartmann whom was far less disciplined than her, who can even perform more in sync right now? Then why does she felt disturbed , just like the way she felt in so many years ago? She looked down from more than two hundred miles from below and saw the ant sized shape of the new girl, the new sergeant that was more youthful than her...Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, whom was looking up at her with admiration and with puppy eyes while cleaning laundry with the Britannian Lynnette Bishop. Those glowing eyes looked like the ones her sister had , the position of how Miyafuji stands looked too much like her sister When she was in that burning town square in Karlsland ... The place where Barkhorn failed to protect that young sister named Christaine, now she knows why she felt so weak and guilty.

"No she isn't keeping up." Major Mio Sakamoto lamented at the mundane performance of one of her best aces while observing Gertrud at her vantage spot on the ground beside her Karlslander counterpart Minna.

"Indeed, it wasn't like her, Barkhorn was usually such a perfectionist, I believe something was bothering recently." Squadron Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke responded, with Mio's same disappointed tone.

"If a Ace like Barkhorn acts poorly like that, it could means we would lost a lot of fire power, she acted only recently when Miyafuji arrived..." Minna said out her suspicions.

"Yeah, I think we should pair her up with Miyafuji and see what happens, perhaps it could solve our problems." Mio suggested.

Gertrude glided swiftly to the garage just like how she did after every training session. She was tired and worn off. She knew her performance will be frowned upon by her superiors such as Minna and Mio, who would be concerned about her erratic behavior in the cafeteria where she didn't even ate breakfast, as well as the training flight with Erica earlier. She didn't care, not at all, she don't need sympathy or concern, all she need was a good rest to freshen her up to fight for her fatherland as well as her family, the 501st joint fighter wing.

However before she can head to bath and rest like her usual days, the alarms blared.

"ITS THE NEUROI! IN EAST GRACE! SECTOR 14 ATTITUDE...wait" Mio rushed in already on her striker unit, with her usual light machine gun and Katana slung beside her. But however when she looked at the piece of paper that was produced by the Neuroi Alarm System, a very advance system that can detect Neuroi and capture a Neuroi's location simply by detecting a mysterious sound wave the Neuroi kind emits. However despite its highly reliable technology and accuracy, Mio was surprised by the coordinates it produced. "The Neuroi is on ground...not air"

"On ground ? I thought the English Channel has prevented all ground type Neuroi's advancement!" Minna who already had her gear readied, but her mentality on the other hand was not, she was thrown off guard by Mio's unexpected information.

During their conversation, the others had already rushed down to their garage, all equipped and well to go, except for Sanya who was only active at night.

"Fine, just treat this as a normal operation, our target is on ground! East grace forest, sector 14 !"

"Hai!" The witches shouted in union, as they took off to the sky, unprepared for what was waiting for them in the now dangerous forest of East Grace.

* * *

The witches soared the grassy plains of East Grace above cotton-like clouds that bothered them for more than thirty minutes, yet not a single Neuroi was spotted. The major keep flipping open and close her eye patch again and again to activated her "Magic Eye" skill to scan for the mysterious Neuroi...Yet not one black shape with a glowing red core was found.

"Impossible, the alarm system never fails..." Mio muttered "Minna used your three dimensional space ability!"

As a good soldier for the 501st joint fighter wing, Minna obliged without question, however her answer took only ten minutes before pointing her finger at the edge of the forest, a line that separates the flurry forested area from the open grassy plains of East Grace.

"Impossible...I sensed there was one Neuroi present, only one, but I still cannot see it even through I was sensing it over there, their tactics are getting more and more erratic these days." Minna reported with a unsettled expression.

Mio despite her doubts on Minna's reports, still focuses her magic eye on Minna's suggested location, and she saw one of the most bizarre thing she ever seen in her career as a witch: A Neuroi that has the size of a Man, shaped like a man, more ridiculously dressed like a man was leaning his back on a tree, drinking from transparent glass bottles that probably contained alcohol with pincer-like hands. The "Man" wears baggy dull brown winter pleasant-like clothing that looks like that of a typical European refugee. He have a shaggy wrinkled hood over his "head" that contains his head as well as a semi-concealed ushanka fur hat. On his uniform was several leatherette pouches and ammo packs, as well as strapped grenades and whatsoever. His core was located at his heart. Before Mio can utter a word, the Neuroi humanoid snapped his head to her direction, and squinted its sole green glowing hexagon shaped eye at her before panicky dashing towards the forest in a comedic manner due to his plump body. The forest has its canopies which obscures Mio's magic eye from the escaping Neuroi, causing the fat Neuroi cyclops to again disappeared from the witches sight after thirty minutes of painful searching.

"What..." Is all Mio can utter upon the bizarre sight.

"What is it, Mio?" Minna asked the moment she noticed her friend's confusion.

"I found the Neuroi, but it possessed the shape of a human, however the most weirdest thing is that it wear clothes, and seems to be drinking alcohol before breaking a sprint to the forest once it saw us...god it was so confusing!"

"WAIT!? A NEUROI...drinking alcohol, and didn't attack you on sight?!" Minna exclaimed loudly, causing the whole squadron to bear the same confusion as well.

"We must be careful, it could try to engage us in Guerrilla warfare, we should split up." Barkhorn suggested in a cold tone that she bears for a quite a while right after Miyafuji's arrival. Raising eyebrows of Minna and several others who known her well.

"I believe Barkhorn is correct, we should approach this irregular Neuroi with caution. Me and Minna will go and search the southern part of the forest, Miyafuji and Lynette's squad search north, Erica and Elia go west, Perrine and Barkhorn will search the eastern part of the forest, let's snuff out this Neuroi!"

"Hai!" The witches responded to their Major's command, again restarting another painful search mission.

* * *

 **Britannia,** **East Grace**

 **11 April 1944**

 **Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji**

 **501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing** **Strike Witches**

Yoshika and her best friend Lynette flew the skies casually, but then eventually grew bored again, after thirty minute of fruitless search above a low attitude ten feet above the canopy. Yoshika made use of the minutes of silence of the canopy of East Grace time to think about certain of issue of her days in the 501st JFW. She smiled at the good memories with Lynette and the others. Her first day in the JFW, where she met Elia and Luchinni, even through they groped her, but in the end they do make quite good friends. Not mention Lynette, a Britannian who have formerly had low esteem, now because of her, she was better now, flying now with confidence beside her, the satisfaction lives forever with Yoshika.

However certain negative issues and memories still remains raw, Perrine's constant rudeness and hostility toward her was always bugging her. Yoshika can shrug that off easily. Although Barkhorn on the other hand seemed to worry her more, the Karlslander's cold shoulder has froze Yoshika morning earlier, and the frostbite the Karlslander's eyes gave to Yoshika still haven't thawed.

"Yoshika-chan, You alright? " Lynette asked . She noticed Yoshika unsettled look.

"I am fine, thank you for concerning me anyways" Yoshika lied dryly with a forced out smile.

"You don't really seemed fine, is there something bothering you?" Lynette asked again, with puppy eyes these time and Yoshika can't say no to those puppy eyes.

"OK...! Just stop looking at me like that!" A red-faced Yoshika shouted embarrassingly, then she covered her mouth with one arm, and looked at the Britannian with wide eyes, who now have eyes as wide as the Fusoan. "It is just Barkhorn-chan is currently acting quite weird and cold at the same time on me and I felt she was constantly watching me."

"Oh its ok, she treats everybody like that." Lynettes comforted, before she put a finger on her lips and looked up the sky in thought. "Oh wait, she didn't do that to Hartmann and Minna, maybe because they fought in Karlsland together before they retreated to Britannia, furthermore, those three studied in the same academy."

"Oh really? " Miyafuji asked in wonder.

"Ahh Yes, and I also heard...wait **MIYAFUJI WATCH OUT!** " Lynette shouted to Miyafuji, who didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She was constantly criticized for that by Perrine, and Miyafuji usually brushed that off...

Now she regret that as a red glowing high explosive shell launch at her face, despite her usually impenetrable shield. The amount of explosive impact overpowered her shield, Miyafuji spiral down in smoke to the green consuming cape of the East Grace Forest.

* * *

" **MIYAFUJI! MIYAFUJI! WAKE UP**!"

Yoshika was woken by a worried voiced that seemed to shake the ground, she opened her eyes to saw her Lynette Bishop's tearing eyes at a arm length distance above Yoshika's eyes. Perrine was standing right beside Bishop, biting her nails in fear.

"Thank god...Yoshika-chan I thought you..." Lynette choked between tears while holding a smile on her face, before tightly hugging the Fusoan.

"THANK GOD! YOU BETTER DON'T DIE, BECAUSE IF YOU DO... I will, I WILL!..." Perrine paused for a while before again breaking into tears "makesureyouregretit...you Raccoon-Dog mixture!" Perrine blurted a quick phrase before blushing and continued to pretend hostile towards the Fusoan witch who got more attention from the Major than her.

"Thanks you guys for you concern...but I am not injured, I just...had a good rest, that's all." Miyafuji respond in smiles upon Perrine and Lynette show of compassion, while patting the the Britannian whom was hugging her.

Lynette broke away her hug with Miyafuji , nodded and wiped away her stray tears. Miyafuji studied her surroundings and discovered that she was surrounded by bushes and lush green trees with its high canopies providing them a good comforting shade. Her striker units was still clad on her legs , although a bit dented but still seemed operable while the Type 66 light machine gun lie beside her still looking unscratched on a bed of short grass, those good Fuso quality.

"Barkhorn and I heard a loud bang and saw a spiral of smoke coming from northern side of the forest, Barkhorn and others were already rushing to this location...but I have to ask, WHY DID YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION YOU INDECENT MUTT! Something like a high explosive shell should not hard to notice!" Perrine fumed, her tears were already dried up.

Miyafuji's face redden up, she was too tired to hear Perrine call her a "indecent mutt" or a "racoon-dog mixture" from morning till now, she was about to rebuke if it wasn't for her Britannian friend who stopped her.

"Guys , guys we should probably stop fighting...ha...ha..." Lynette said in shy voice , while waving her hands softly to calm down the Gallian. Who of course, listened to the shy Brit. The Fusoan and Gallian of course nodded in agreement, but still exchanged childish glares at each other. Good , calm moments of child-like rivalry in the shades of the East grace forest shades.

However after the few calm moments in the forest shades, a loud hustle at the bushes was heard. The next thing the Trio of witches knew, a gigantic black, metallic medium tank with glowing red hexagon patterns all over it mowed down the bushes , and brake to a halt right in front of the trio, pointing a intimidating oversized gun barrel right in their faces.

* * *

 **Britannia,** **East Grace**

 **11 April 1944**

 **Private Sekrit Ivan Tovarish Suka**

 **3** **rd** **shock army.**

Sekrit was so, so...bored. His Lieutenant just scorched his butt, which had already regenerated in mere seconds. Grumpy old Volk Litvyak made him guard the dirty, shady makeshift base of the Soviet Trio that was crawling with bugs and pesky worms that was hiding under litters of dead leaves, while she and her golden boy Dimitri were out there having fun. To make things worse, Volk made it strict and clear that he wasn't allowed to drink before they return from their scouting mission.

However , Sekrit was alone, and free from supervision for other comrades, free to drink to his heart content. So Sekrit simply drank a lot then staggered drunkenly from his beloved , supply-filled T34 Medium Tank that was concealed in the bushes and to the plain fields, then sit down with a nice bottle of vodka, lean beside a tree that was lush green, that was not dead like the ones in winter Orussia and Karlsland. While enjoying the bright blue weather above him underneath a comforting tree shade.

Sadly, Sekrit didn't take account of why Volk forbade him to drink in his guard duty, alcohol makes people or intelligent species to forget things. And Sekrit forgotten about why he should hide in the forests instead, now he has a ninety-percent chance to be detected by Anti Neuroi Radar systems in a now confirmed hostile land of Britannia.

"Heh heh, we don't have this good wee'ther in Orussia! Hey look! A gru'p of birds migrating! Probably from shitty capitalism! " Sekrit mused as he squinted his only hexagon shaped emerald eye on his forehead at the group of small dots heading to his direction in a bright blue sky. "Uhhh...Why do birds weer' clothes...oh, Sekrit get it...CYKA"

At the "CYKA" part, Sekrit already carried his plump body back to the bush and to his tank in between pants and frantically stuffed his oversized stomach into the cupola. He rested his pincer hands to the interior walls of the tank , in less than five minute white fragments started to spread over the tank in a explosive manner, covering the tank in white before the white fragments turned black, then red lines and patterns appeared on the blacken surface of the tank. The red hexagon pattern glowed menacingly on the blacken Tank. Despite the transformation, the Red Star icon glowed proudly in red on the turret side armour, ready to display the might of pure Neuroified Stalinium Tank on fascist pigs.

And in less than five minutes, two small dots was already seen in the sky at Sekrit's location , that was concealed by bushes and trees. Without hesitation, and without a gunner, Sekrit mentally commanded his tank to fire a HEATAS Shell, "High Explosive Anti Tank ANTI Witch" shell at the poor witch several miles away from Sekrit . Idiot witch tried to raise a shield to defend herself from a armament designed specifically to counter it. The sight of seeing her spiral down in smoke was a satisfying sight and her collaborating chasing the falling witch was a satisfying sight for the Soviet Neuroi Tanker, as he treading his way from his hidden location to check for any survivors .

And He found three...

* * *

 **Witches POV**

First time in forever, had the three witches seen a Neuroi exactly shaped and function like a Man-Made armament so accurately that was on ground. Before Miyafuji ,Perrine or Lynette can react to the Neuroi that would probably fire at them. They got a rather bizarre response from the bizarre Neuroi.

"SURRENDER NOW FAS'CHIST AND CAPITALIST PIGS, AND I WILL TREAT YOU FAAaairr..." The Neuroi shouted in fluent human language in a gruff, slightly drunk male voice that has an Orussian accent with it, before pausing at a confused tone at the sight of the three young, and witches who apparently don't wear pants.

The Witches was as confused as the Neuroi who was able to communicate so fluently with them. They exchanged glances with each other in wide eyes, they might be able to finally communicate with the Neuroi kind peacefully after all! Unfortunately, their thoughts are rudely interrupted by the booming Neuroi-Tank.

"HAHAHA...FUSOANS ARE INDEED SICK PEOPLE, WHEN DID THEY HIRED BABY GURLS * **HICK*** TO FITE ME?" The Neuroi boomed in a mocking (and drunk) tone, refering to Miyafuji who was in Fusoan school girl uniform.

Miyafuji, lynette and Perrine was utterly shocked by the comment. Former hopes of peaceful communication with the Neuroi Kind has been replaced by angry feelings of being insulted.

"Hey that's not nice!" Lynette, the still innocent Britannian witch rebuked.

"BOOHOO, LOOKS LIKE I INSULTED A SCHOOLGIRL , MAYBE YOU AND THAT FUSOAN WEAR PANTS THEN PEOPLE MIGHT TAKE YOU MORE SERIOUSLY...HAHA"

"School...girl?" Miyafuji asked in a cracked voice, while her left eye slightly twitched. Perrine on the other hand , failed to suppress a giggle at the Neuroi's comment that was directed at her Fusoan arch rival .

"DA SCHOOLGIRL, I DON'T SEE WITCHES, ALL I SEE IS TWO SCHOOL GIRLS AND A BAR WHORE WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITCHES...GO HOME BABIES, GO TO YOUR MAMA AND CHANGE A DIAPER...AND WEAR SOME PANTS!"

This time its Perrine who got triggered, and her finger was already sliding off the trigger guard and heading to the trigger instead, all it takes was another nasty insult before she open fire on the arrogant, drunkard Neuroi who downgraded the Gallian noble down to a "bar whore".

"EXCUSE ME! WHO IS THE "BAR WHORE"?!" Perrine demanded a answer, and she got one.

"YUSH, YOU BAR WHORE! YOUNG GALLIANS LOOKED VERY ATTRACTIVE IN THAT TIGHTS WITH LOW SKIRTS AND WITH THAT SLUTTY GLASSES, I BET IF YOU BENT OVER, TEN KARLSLANDERS PIGS CAN FIT THEIR DICKS IN YOUR HOLE FOR A RATHER CONSIDERABLE PRICE! **COUGH COUGH*** Oh HO...excuse me, I choked on vodkuh" The Neuroi Talking Tank paused before automatically opening the cupola , and a empty glass bottle was flunged out of the hole of the turret, and the bottle was littered on the ground, right in front of the offended witches. " HEY, I HAVE GOOD SUGGESTION, MAYBE I CAN RENT YOU FOR A NIGHT AFTER THIS! PAYMENT IS IN VODKUH!" The Neuroi tank continued his verbal sexual harassment.

That's it, Perrine's last straw had snapped, "YOU ARROGANT , ALIEN DRUNK! I AM A NOBLE YOU INDECENT PIG! I WILL..." Before she can rush head on the Neuroi tank's hull, she was held back Lynette who try to stop a inevitable conflict.

"XAXAXA, NOBLE WHO DON'T WEAR PANTS AND DRESSED LIKE A SLUT...YOU FUNNY BABY NAUGHTY GIRL!"The Neuroi taunted, causing the Gallian to charge at the Neuroi with greater speed, Lynette's restrain was loosening.

"That's it! Neuroi , you are gonna come with us to base where we can have a peaceful questioning. And conflicts will be avoided!" A agitated Miyafuji ordered with a voice filled with authority, as she pointed her light machine gun at the Neuroi whom is thrice the size of the little petite Fusoan witch. And of course, the Neuroi was not even intimidated at all.

"Huh, ha ha...you funny little school girl, maybe wear some PANTS then I might listen to you... On second thought, DON'T , so you Fusoans schoolbabies can look attractive and be the Emperor's bitch and practice the Fusoan Tradition of sucking his dick." The Neuroi responded to the Fusoan. Whose left eye was twitching uncontrollably now in a rapid pace, nobody, NOBODY ever insulted her heritage and her honoured Emperor ever with a outrageous amount of racism like that.

"NEUROI THAT IS ENOUGH! " Lynette shouted, whom still had trouble holding Perrine off the Neuroi with her both slender arms.

"HUE HUE, YEAH, you three very funny, nice Britannian kissing tongue ***BURP*** , HEY MAYBE YOU CAN LICK YOUR QUEEN'S HOLE WITH THAT TONGUE, HAHA, so here is how is gonna be. The Fusoan will get a good career sucking her emperor's dick, The Brit can lick her Queen's pussy as Royal imperialist service, OH OH, AND THAT GALLIAN CAN BE MY BITCH AND MY SIXTH GIRLFRIEND! VODKUH GIVES GOOD SUGGESTIONS INTO MY HEAD! HAHA...why are you three so silent...oh Sekrit get it."

Sekrit finally looked at the witches after engrossing in his drunk insults, and finally paid attention to his surroundings after five seconds of awkward silence. Three angry witches were already pointing their weapons at the arrogant drunkard who insulted their roots and heritage like no one ever did. They all carry deep frowns and a blared their teeth at the surprised Neuroi talking tank.

"Come...with us QUIETLY or else..." Miyafuji threatened in a low aggressive tone she never used before.

"What...you gonna keep pointing that you three whores? THIS PROUD TANKER WILL BOW TO NO ONE, BRING IT ON CYKAS!" Is all the Neuroi can reply with , and the reply comes with a neuroified hail of bullets from the tank's machine gun that the witches can block with their shields without sweat.

Then the Gallian fired the first shot, instead of causing white fragments to sparkle out of the Neuroi and exposing its red polygon core like usual. The shots simply ricochet off harmlessly with metallic pangs off the hull of the tank, fire sparks appeared instead of white fragments.

"Whaaat?" Perrine uttered before she let out another hail of projectiles at the intelligent Neuroi again, and again she got nothing other than more embarrassing ricochets.

 ***OST SOVIET MARCH (RED ALERT 3 CHOIR VERSION) PLAYING**

"AHAHA, CAPITALIST PUNY ROUNDS CANNOT PEN STRONK STALINIUM TANK! I AM GONNA RAPE YOU FASCHIT AND CAPITALIST ASS WITH MY 76 MM ENLARGEN DICK...I MEAN BARREL!" Sekrit responded with a insult and a good steaming 76mm HEATAS Shell right at the witches. On the shell, there was a phrase written on it in bolded yellow ink : "From Orussia with love"...

Lynette desperately raised her trustworthy blue glowing shield , only to be slammed to the tree's hard wooden bark by sheer brutal Soviet high-explosive force that laughed at the Britannian's pathetic shield . Lynette tried to raise another shield while lying on the floor but she was too weak to raise another one.

"LYNNE! " Miyafuji screamed rushing to her friend's aid，as she helped the downed Brit up.

"HIS TOO STRONG, WE HAVE TO RETREAT!" Perrine shouted while desperately trying to raise another shield, but another 76 mm HE Neuroified round charged to her direction...missing her by inches luckily, but the force of the threatening soviet round of doom caused her to spun out of control , a round that was sent to her with love.

"That's it! I am saving this for some time...TASTE THIS NEUROI! TONERRE!" Perrine shouted before unleashing her trump card , a twenty meter long lighting bolt at the Neuroi Tank . The sheer power of electrical spell scorched through the trees around the witches and the Neuroi into blacken ashes. A huge Smoke screen that was caked by small flames and sparks showered the area where the Neuroi was. Miyafuji and Lynette can only grasp in shock of what the Gallian witch was capable of.

However what was more shocking was when the smoke screen cleared, the Neuroi Tank still stood its ground, not even damaged at all, except it was smoking a little, but it doesn't even seem affected a bit. The Smoke just made it looked more intimidating.

"ARRGH , MY TIME HAS COME! TELL PORSHEV I LOVE HER! AND TELL MY FIFTH GURLFRIEND TO FUCK OFF MY...Wait, Sekrit is still alright?" The Tank over dramatically acted before checking its surrounded by rotating its turret left for a while then right. "OH YEAH, I FORGOT GLORIOUS STALINIUM METAL CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY GOOD! AHAHHA STUPID CAPITALIST MUSTA FAILED IN PHYSICS! AHAHA MY TURN!"

"Impossible..." was all Perrine can utter at the Neuroi's unfair, biased indestructibility.

"NOW SEKRIT IS PISHED! TIME TO SEND THAT, THAT AND THAT FASCHIT PIG TO GULAGS...IN HELL!" The Tank boom before spraying rapid machine gun in red glowing lazer bursts at the surprised and demoralized witches.

The Witches let out a girly high pitched scream and dash out of the forest in their strikers, with the gigantic Tank trailing behind them in a surprising speed. Both party are sped up by adrenaline, except the witches adrenaline comes from fear while the Sekrit the Neuroi Tank's adrenaline comes from ecstasy of owning the puny, baby witches.

* * *

 **Britannia,** **Central East Grace Forest**

 **11 April 1944**

 **Major Mio Sakamoto**

 **501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing** **Strike Witches**

Mio Sakamoto was confused and bewildered at the same time as she soared over the green landscape of the East Grace fores with a concerned look on her face , Minna her partner on her right noticed her comrade's disturbed look.

"Mio, are you alright? You seemed disturbed." Minna asked her friend with concern.

"I am fine actually, but I am just confused at the recent things that happened to us, Neurois are getting stronger and stronger day by day, they are getting more and more unpredictable, only thing we can rely on was the Neurois mindless repetitive strategy that it used to attack us. A strategy that has already began to change... Like...now, we have a Neuroi that sort of looks like us, dressed like us, and can even possibly engage in guerrilla warfare. I am just scared we are going to lose the war if this goes on."

"Nonsense! We have been fighting the war quite some time, and the Neurois had thrown quite a lot at us and what happens? We survived Mio! We survived everything the Neuroi thrown at us! We are witches and there is nothing witches cannot do, remember Mio?" Minna flew infront of Mio and halted the Fusoan's flight, Mio swore she saw tears at a Minna's anguished face, a face that bears a friend that does not want Mio to die, to die or be gone just like the Karlslander's former lover.

Mio smiled at the Karlslander's reaction, she was touched by her friend's care and camaraderie. All Mio can answer was: "You are right, we are witches , and we can overcome this." Both witches gave each other a genuine smile.

However both smiles were quickly wiped off when they heard a loud explosion, followed by mountain of smoke erupted from the ground in the northern side of the East Grace Forest, where Miyafuji and Lynette was tasked to scout.

"MIYAFUJI?! WHAT'S GOING ON THERE?!" Mio shouted through her intercom.

No response

"MIYAFUJI! Goddamit, LYNETTE STATUS?"

No response either.

"Mio! What happened?" Mio's disturbed expression had disturbed Minnas, Mio did not respond.

"Damn...ERICA AND ELIA! STATUS!" Mio checked frantically, hoping to at least get a response after two fruitless communication that foreshadows something unpleasant.

"Major! We heard two explosion at the Northern forest! We are checking there right now!" Elia reported, giving at least one respond that slightly calm the Major.

" ***Sigh*** , Thank god, check the Northern forest, we lost Miyafuji and Lynette, ALL UNITS HEAD TO THE NORTHERN FOREST! I REPEAT THE NORT..."

"AHHHH... ***Static***...MAJOR... ***Static***! WE NEED REINFORC... ***Static*** WE ARE BEING..." Perrine's muffled scratchy radioed voice was cut off by a explosion that can be heard through the intercoms. Mio didn't even hesitate to fly to her three beloved colleagues's aid.

"Minna, we need to head to the Northern forest, Miyafuji , Lynette , Perrine is in dead trouble and we don't even know what the threat is." Mio reported laced with anxiety , Minna nodded, as they both flew to the northern forest to their comrade's aid in their fastest possible speed, hoping their not too late.

However, before they can even reach two hundred metres , at the close to the edge of the Northern forest seven miles above ground, The Duo of Veteran witches saw three unmistakable ant-sized shape of Perrine, Miyafuji and Lynette burst out of the forest showering a trail of leaves behind them to the open plains. What was behind the trio was what that shocked Mio and Minna, a gigantic, black Tank with red hexagon patterns ran over the trees like a steamroller, trying to perform what it did to the trees to the three witches it preyed on, or simply launched a red glowing shell that was even bigger than Minna and Mio's striker unit at the trio of witches who already have trouble dodging it. It will be a matter of time before the three young witches whom was flying over the plains to meet their makers.

* * *

" **WUU** **UU** **WAAA**! CRY SOMEMORE AHAHAHAHAH!" The Gigantic Neuroi tank continue attacked the Witches in their Morales through verbal insults along with physical attacks through shells and machine guns. The Witches morales dwindling by the sheer power the Tank displayed, and the power already weaken their magic which that they spent on raising hopeless shields against steaming shells , thus causing them to have no choice but the fly in low attitude as they were running low in their magical gas.

"AHHHHHHhhh!" Lynette screamed.

Lynette blocked another wave of machine gun fire with her usually trust worthy shield that can usually blocked it with ease. But due her wasted too much of her energy on shields in fending off shells, the price of handling the impact of a machine gun fire was as costly as fending off twice of the impact of a regular Neuroi beam. Now shes already quite broke on magic, she was already on a low attitude, a simple soviet fire has already brought the witch to a equal ground level as the soviet tank, in other words: She crashed onto the ground defeated.

"LYNNE!" Yoshika rushed to her best friend's aid bravely, and foolishly at the same time. For that folly, she receive more Soviet Love in the form of shells, and now she was as bankrupt as her Britannian friend on magic. Defeated, bruised , smoking and knocked out.

Perrine halted six feet above the grass just to observe that aftermath of the Neuroi's work and was stunned at the scene displayed to her, as a proud Gallian ace, she never had seen the witches so defeated. However, the magical price of hesitation was also another shell forced to her, thus she was also forced to ground to join her sisters in grass.

" **AHAHAHAH ! BABIES GIRLS ARE NOT MATCH FOR MY STRONK TANK! *GLUG GLUG*** the tank agained opened its commander's hatched and launched a empty glass bottle to the spiky grassy plains that insultingly rolled right in front of Yoshika's face. The tank then focus its 76mm barrel on defeated girls whom were on ground. The barrel was ready to fired a high explosive shell that will end their life once and for all, after a few month of good memories of sisterhood as witches in the Joint fighter wing.

" **It's been fun owning faschist "B"itches!"** The Neuroi laughed at the three downed ,silent witches, " **But**...you SIC, I have to kill you now...no hard feelings GALLIAN BITCH WHORE XXAXAXAXA!"

Perrine don't even have the strength to rebuke the insulting, yet powerhouse of a Neuroi. She and the other two witches just closed their eyes, accepting their fatal fate in the grassy plains of the East Grace.

" **BANG BANG BANG** ".

 **1 second**

 **2 second**

 **3 second**

Lynette was the first to opened her eyes after the long wait, and elated found out she and her sisters in arms were still alright. The Neuroi on the other hand, was cursing at its smoking left track that was spurting white glass fragments and was regenerating in a rather slow pace.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S SAKAMOTO!" a delighted Miyafuji rejoiced once she saw her comrade descend from the skies in her most desperate times like angels and saviours. Perrine doesn't even care to reprimand Miyafuji for not referring her Fusoan idol as major, she and Lynette joined in rejoice with hopeful eyes as they glanced towards the sky with the blinding sun on their defeated position. The Neuroi however wasn't so hopeful and arrogant now.

" **MUDAK! MUDAK**!" The Neuroi was now turning its turret in panick. "HAH! WHO CARES! SEKRIT CAN STILL..." The once outspoken Neuroi went immediately silent when he finally realized that he was surrounded by eight pantless witches, this time finally realized he was outnumbered, he dared not to be outspoken again.

A angry Mio Sakamoto was one millisecond to about to shoot at the now opened and exposed Neuroi on ground. The Neuroi quickly made another outspoken statement, this time it was quite unintended through, the price of bad habits.

"OK OK OK! I TAKE BACK THE BAR WHORE PART AND SUCKING EMPEROR'S DICK PART!...Oh cyka" The Neuroi screamed in a panicking gruff male voice that have a stereotypical Orussian drunk accent laced with it , it quickly mentally slapped himself as he knew he made a mistake.

The witches was shocked and confused at the scene in front of them. A talking Neuroi that shaped and exactly functioned like a tank, was able to communicate with them so fluently even through what it spoke clearly lacked intelligence and thought.

"Excuse me? What Sucking dick?" A curious Shirley was the first to asked, she rarely heard someone used this kind of swear words. While Luchinni and Elia helped the three downed witches back in the air again. Miyafuji never felt so good just floating in the air after being bound to the ground for several minutes.

"Ahem! What about apologizing about insulting my Queen!" A agitated Lynette scoffed in a childlike manner.

But the Neuroi was still speechless, as he dare not speak a word that might come out outspoke, so all that come out was: " **Uhh**... **Uhh** " and more " **Uhhs** ". Minna was about to speak to the now discovered proven communicable Neuroi, but then a rather amused Erica Hartmann, cut her superior off, and she will pay the price for that.

"Wait... ***chuckles*...** wait, who was the bar whore?" Erica mischievously asked with a smug grin on her face, Perrine glared at the Karlslandian blushing. However Mio's eyes widen when she realized something was wrong, the seemingly drunk Neuroi tank was not " **Uhhing** " anymore , instead it was facing its turret at the blond young Karlslandian with blue eyes, and went deadly silent.

"Erica...Hartmann...?" The Neuroi spoke, in a petrified tone, as he glanced at the Karlslandian witch that bears the infamous face of the murderer whom was notorious for the amounts of Jews and Prisoners of wars' execution with unethical experimentation. Short Blond hair, glowing blue eyes, dressed in black and about a "aye" height, no doubt it was the infamous Doctor Erica Hartmann also known as "Josef Mengele", the Angel of death as reported in both Soviet and Western wartime Propaganda and intelligence.

The witches were once again got surprised by the Neuroi, who apparently knew their Blond, blue eyed Karlslandian friend. They don't know how the Neuroi got their friend's name somehow. Of course they don't know how infamous their friend was in where the Neuroi came from.

" How did you know Erica's name!" Minna surprisingly asked, to which the Neuroi responded with a red glowing shell to the witches. Knocking everybody off guard, while creating a gigantic smoke screen in the air. Once the smoke was cleared, Mio glanced at where the Neuroi were with clenched teeth.

" **I RATHER DIE WITH HONOUR THAN TO DIE PAINFULLY AS ONE OF THAT PSYCHOTIC BITCH ERICA'S GUINEA PIGS!"** The Neuroi screamed before treading back to the forest with its already regenerated treads. The price of wasting time talking with a hostile Neuroi.

" **AFTER HIM**!" Major Sakamoto shouted as she unsleathed her katana, and charged at the fleeing Neuroi wasting no time in thinking about her questions about this rather curious Neuroi. As the ten witches now all chased the single Neuroi for questions, shredding through trees and bushes to the depths of the East Grace. They were unknowingly following it down to the depths of a dangerous rabbit hole that has a lot of hidden dangers as well as harsh truths and answers to questions that will damage them more than a drunk Neuroi ever could...

* * *

 **Author's Notes :**

 **Woo , a long chapter like that is now done! Its not easy anyways as schoolwork and examinations is always a pain! But I did it, I am extremely grateful for Fire Lord 626's as well as a friendly guest comments. Very decent people!**

 **Despite I only get two praises, I am still opened to criticisms on my mistakes, one mistake is that I discovered I wrongly pronounced Karlsland People, called them Karlslanders instead of Karlslandian which is the proper term used in the actual anime. Luckily Karlslanders is in my own alternate universe of the strike witches, so that error may past.**

 **For starters, this story was set in episode 4 of the Strike Witches season 1 .**

 **One thing I want to mention about this chapter is the "Operation Unthinkable" mentioned by Volk Litvyak, Which is really non-fictional. Prime minister Churchill himself did planned a secret invasion in the name of "Operation Unthinkable" on Soviet Union in 1945 due to disagreements with the Soviet Union in a failed Post War conference also known as the Yalta Conference. The initial primary goal of the operation was declared as "to impose upon Russia the will of the United States and the British Empire. Even though 'the will' of these two countries may be defined as no more than a square deal for Poland, that does not necessarily limit the military commitment". Churchill even thought rehiring 100000 captured German Wehrmacht Soldiers to invade Desdren, Soviet controlled area of Poland. Luckily ,in our real world the plan got scrapped, but in my alternate world which had witches, two Neuroi factions in it, things might go very VERY differently.**

 **The Witches will soon meet Soviet Union's most brutal Lieutenant, Volk Vladmirovna Litvyak, as well as one of Soviet Union's deadliest sniper, Dimitri. Lot's and Lot's of blood would be shed, and it will not be as simple as fighting a plain mindless Neuroi drone the witches were so familiar with, or a Drunk Sekrit.**

 **More and more characters from The World war universe (Volk's Universe) might come to play soon, from the European, African, so is the Pacific theatre. Getrude Barkhorn will confirmed to be one of them . We will revisit the World War Universe as well time to time. However Note this, those who come to the 501st JFW's universe will remind the Witches how , how lucky and ignorant they are, and will teach them the Neuroi might not the scariest and most destructive thing in the universe, but it might be the Nature of a intelligent species, both Neuroi as well as Human's nature...**

 **Further more, checkout my illustration in my deviantart (My Account:ComradeBill) for 'Volk' Litvyak to give you guys a brief idea of what she actualy looks like.**

 **Link to art: art/Sanya-Vladimirovna-Volk-Litvyak-676592335**


	3. The Red Shadow

**Strike witches : The World War**

 **Chapter 2 : The Red Shadow**

 **Britannia,** **Northern East Grace**

 **11 April 1944**

 **Private Sekrit Ivan Tovarish Suka**

 **3** **rd** **shock army**

East grace, one of the best and most scenic places of Britannia. It's clean,open jade plains, that was decorated with miniature dandelions , poppies and small little flowers, made the plains a ideal place to freely jog on. The bright blue sky that was painted with cotton like clouds, smile on those who jog under it, while the poppies and Britannian dandelions and tall grass waves that those whom humbly caresses them with their feet.

However, Sekrit Ivan Tovarish Suka, wasn't that humble, and wasn't quite a running type. Even if tall grasses and dandelions wave towards him and smiled. Big fat Sekrit just run their hopes over with his metal tracks, and farted polluting exhaust gas at the friendly sky above him, while yelling in Orussian swears towards whoever that were above, treading toward the dark scary forest in his tank, rudely rejected the hostility the plains gave to him. That was quite justifiable of Sekrit's action, considering the fact that there were ten witches trying to chase and gun the Neuroi down.

" **MUDAK! MUDAK!** VOLK! DIMITRI! ANYBOD...FUCK!" Sekrit was shook the microphone with his pincer repeatedly , while suffering the unbearable jitters that the hostile witches gave to him, making his cries for help to his radio almost impossible. Getting very annoyed at the almost harmless ricochets the witches slung at him, the angry Neuroi took a healthy dose of courageous Vodka.

" **I DO NOT GO DOWN THIS EASY, A SOVIET WITH VODKA IS SUPER SOVIET!"** Sekrit shouted before suddenly halted and did a sharp drift, creating necessary deforestation for a smoke screen of dust and leaves. Blinding the witches for a moment.

"DAMN I CAN'T SEE A THING!" Barkhorn yelled.

"I HAVE TO ADMIT , THIS NEUROI IS GOOD!" Shirley yelled with a smug grin on her face, rarely has she fought a Neuroi that gave her such a challenge.

"Verdammit!" Commander Minna covered her eyes by raising an arm on above her face. "Hiding is useless against my three-dimensional space understanding, but nice try Neuroi..." The Karlslandian mused as she confidently glowed in icy blue, and she sensed something coming toward her direction, a 76mm Soviet round ram towards her. The Karlslandian instinctively raised a shield, without knowing how useless it was against the Neuroi armament. For that ignorance, she was taught a lesson of humility, as she was grounded to the soft, soiled plains in smoke and fire.

"XAXAXA TAKE THAT FRITZ! NOW GET RUNOVER BY STRONK TANK! ***BURP*** " The Talking T34 medium tank was not running away anymore, but running towards the downed Karlslandian.

"MINNA!" Elia screamed while she dived in to scope up her Squadron Commander, who already recovered from her shell shock by the Neuroi tank, while Erica and Barkhorn keep shooting aimlessly at the Monstrosity they fought that was no bigger than the regular , but much weaker Neuroi behemoths they were so familiar with.

"STUPID KARLSLANDIAN PIGS, DIDN'T BOORLIN MILLITARY KINDERGARDEN TAUGHT YOU ANTI AIRCRAFT GUNS FAIL AGAINST GLORIOUS STRONK TANK! XAXAXAXA" The Tank of a Neuroi laughed as he reponded with a barrage of HEATAS shells at the witches. Its ten against one, but it seems the Orussian Bias beats the number Bias.

"DON'T FIRE AT HIS HULL! AND DON'T BLOC..BARKHORN WHAT ARE U DOING!" Mio was shocked as she saw Getrud Barkhorn rushed on her own towards the Neuroi powerhouse. All alone, she never ever performed anything like this ever before. Barkhorn acted abnormal this morning was already ticking Mio off, but now, this had gone too far.

"BARKHORN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM DOWN ALONE!" Yoshika shouted in a concerned tone, rushing to the Karlslandian veteran's aid, whom purposely sped up to prevent the Fusoan recruit from catching up.

"AHAHA! I KNOW KARLSLANDERS ARE STUPID, BUT NOT THIS STUPID! VERY WELL, MAY YOU WORK IN GULAG... **IN HELL**!" Sekrit taunted as he advanced towards the charging Karlslandian witch . Whom dive at the Tank like a missile, in the same attitude as the tank.

"TRUDY NOOOoo!" Minna shouted, as she quickly tried to dive into the inevitable Neuroi-Human collision. She was too late, a gigantic, gray-white mushroom explosion was made, causing all the witches to stuttered a bit . Both from the impact of the explosion, as well as from shock and disbelief. Erica hugged Elia, whom was right beside her, hoping the best for her comrade.

The Witches were devastated once the smoke dissipated, Elia, Erica and others were devastated to see the Neuroi tank's turret was still undamaged, just as expected.

"AHAHAHA, FLITHY FRITZ BITCH THINK SHE CAN OUTRAM STRONK TANK! * **GLUG* *GLUG*** , NOW IS MY TURN CYKA...why is Sekrit flying?" The Neuroi tank finally realized he was actually floating up. The smoke finally, completely dissipated, a Getrud Barkhorn glowing in blue aura can be seen carrying the Neuroi Tank, all by her shoulders from the underneath. Just like how Altas , the titian carries the whole world by his shoulders. The inhuman strength amazes the witches, but utter put the Neuroi into complete humility.

"Oh my , Trudy..." Its Erica's comment at her comrade's display of strength.

"CYKA , GET OFF MY PLATE! I SHOOT YOU!" Sekrit yelled on top of his Neuroi voicebox, while aimlessly fireing shells and bullets towards the sky. At first the Neuroified shells laugh at the weak penetration of the Witches light machine guns, now the poor gun depression of the T34 gun make the Neuroi very depressed, as it pathetically failing to point its gun at the witches.

With a Karlslandian war cry, the Lieutenant with twin ponytails launched the Tank up to the sky, causing it to catapult down to a bed of trees in defeat and flipped. After a series of humiliating defeats from the drunk, the giant had fallen.

"So we...won?" Luchinni asked, white fragments begin to sparkle off the edge of the tank. "YAY WE WON!" The Romagnan cheered, hugging the Liberion right beside her. Shirley just patted her child-like Romagnan friend.

"But now how do we communicate with the Neuroi, we might never reach a peaceful compromise." Minna lamented.

Mio sigh as well, but her eyes jolted up at the sparking Tank, and realized that it wasn't disintegrating at all. She shouted and drew all her colleagues attention to the tank, and they are shocked to see that after the Tank completely finished its 'disintegration'. The tank was still there, not black with red hexagon pattern, but dull green with a red star symbol painted on the turret, with man-made paint.

Major Mio Sakamoto flipped open her eyepatch, and was stunned to see there was still a core inside the tank, except it was...moving.

"THE NEUROI IS STILL ALIVE!" Mio yelled as she pointed her heavy weaponry at the unneuroified Tank. All the witches followed her actions, surrounded the tank and raised their guns, but immediately lowered their weapon, as they saw a fat one eyed Neuroi, dressed in a Orussian pleasant outfit, crawling out of the driver's door at the front of the overflipped tank. The sight of the Neuroi makes the witches felt a little bit pity towards him.

The Neuroi turned its head towards the Witches and stopped crawling, only revealing his torso to the enemy. He squinted his eyes at the witches and drank from a clear bottle with his exposed arm. "WHAT?! ***HICK*** YOU THINK YOU WILL KILL ME NOW?" The Neuroi yelled in defiance, continuing drinking his Vodka even in defeat.

Minna nodded towards Mio, and glided gently towards the salty Neuroi.

"No Neuroi, I..."

"I HAVE A NAME, AND THAT IS SEKRIT , YOU EVIL KARLSLANDER WHORE! GO DIE IN A HOLE" The Neuroi yelled back at the red-head Karlslandian with venom. The Squadron commander of the 501st move one step away from the Neuroi in disbelief. All the witches were also hit by confusion, including Perrine, Miyafuji and Lynnette. The three witness the racist attitude the Neuroi have towards Fuso, Gallia and Britannia, but the Neuroi only casually joked and mocked the three nations. In contrast to how the Neuroi responded to Minna, which was clearly laced with threat and hatred, as if Minna's kind have murdered the whole of this "Sekrit's" family in a massacre.

"Okay, Mr Sekrit, I am Ltd Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, I ..." The Karlslandian continue to communicate in her diplomatic tone, but stopped to realized the Neuroi wasn't paying attention to her, but to his Vodka bottle instead, slugging one shot after another into his mouth. Getrud Barkhorn, apparently cannot take the Neuroi's disrespect to Karlslandians and Military authority, impulsively shot the Neuroi's bottle with deadly accuracy. Causing Vodka and glass shards sprayed all over the Neuroi's face.

"ARRGHHH! FUCK YOU TOO KARLSLANDER! FUCK ALL KARLSLANDERS!" The enraged Neuroi shouted before shrinking back into his tank. Getrude and the other Witches approached the tank that was a few metres infront of them, and instinctively raised their shield when the Neuroi popped out of the driver hatch again, not with vodka, but with a PPSH-41 submachine gun, emptying the contents from its drum magazine at the witches. Whom blocked projectiles with ease.

The Neuroi continued firing at the witches whom evaded the pathetic bullets without sweat. "This is kind of fun, HEY YOU WILL RUN OUT OF BULLET EVENTUALLY!" Elia laughed as dodges the bullets that was aimlessly fired at her, but she instantly stopped rejoicing when she sensed something very wrong, she looked at Minna's direction , she saw something she really didn't wish to see using her foresight ability, a foreshadowing of a Minna with a bloody hole on her waist.

"MINNA! WATCH OUT" She screamed, even through it was too late, a projectile tore through the Karlslandian's stomach with the speed if a light.

"MINNA!" Erica screamed and rush to carry her wounded friend, whom was already bleeding out and losing consciousness.

* * *

"SNIPER!" Getrud shouted. Luchinni and Shirley quickly raised their shields at the supposed direction of where the round came from.

Taking advantage of the sudden turn of events, the obese Neuroi , despite his size, he hurriedly dashed towards the bushy forest, where the witches was going to have a hard time catching up on him.

"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Barkhorn shouted and pointed a finger at the fleeing Neuroi.

"HEY YOU?! FUCK YOU!" Sekrit not only cursed that the witch's order, but fired a flare gun concealed somewhere in the baggy overalls of the Tanker. Causing sparks to shower at the witch, slightly burning the Karlslandian, who winced in pain with slightly charred elbow.

"THAT'S IT" Mio can't take this Neuroi anymore, it cannot be reasoned, so the logical thing was to put him down. She closed her eyes and charged at the Neuroi. " **BANZAAI** " , she screamed, as she lanced her Katana with both hands towards the Neuroi, aiming for his core. The Banzai charge, one of the most unstoppable and fearful move performed by Fusoan witches other than the famous Reppuzan. It has proven effective against large type Neurois, thus this poor small Sekrit would stand no chance against the sheer power of the Banzai charge, that was coming at the Neuroi's heart from a hundred feet .

Two hundred more.

One metre.

"ARRRGGHH!" The Neuroi screamed, pathetically defended himself by making a makeshift shield of his arms even through it was too late to do so. Then why was he still alive? He then saw a darker shape was in between him and his supposed doom above him. The brutality of the red army, the merciless dread of both capitalism and fascism nations. Clad in red army khaki , paired with a Ushanka, was none other than the half-Neuroi Lieutenant Sanya "Volk" Litvyak. Who effortlessly grabbed the upper part of the Fusoan majors katana with her black Neuroified arm before it can descend on Sekrit, while the other human arm was holding a sickle.

Glaring daggers with both her red glowing Neuroi eye and her Human burning eye, with clenched teeth ,full of hate at the surprised Major. "Sanya" murderously muttered : "Flithy Fascist" as she swiped the sickle at Mio Sakamoto's abdomen, and gave her a merciless curb kick with the pointy Neuroi-striker. Forcing the Major dropped to the ground in blood and coughing blood, a liquid currency Mio have to pay for threatening the fiery Soviet's comrade.

The situation presented to the Witches scared them out of their wits, they never seen anything like this before, they never seen a half neuroi witch before, they never seen Sanya acting this violent and never seen their mighty Major in such defeat. However, this scene damages Elia the most, whom cannot process at the scene in front of her, seeing her lover , turning against one of her friend with such brutality. Seeing Sanya , whom now looks half Neuroi, half of the enemy kind, working with the enemy. Seeing Sanya bearing the face of hate instead of her usual polite, kind self. Seeing all this was too much for the Suomi , whom already was leaking tears from her face.

"Sanya?…" The Suomi croaked, but this "Sanya" completely Ignored her, as she helped her fat Comrade back on his feet while carry his arm with her Neuroified shoulders.

"MAAAJOOORR!" Perrine shouted, as she flew towards her fallen Fusoan idol whom was just one metre away from the Neuroi duo, this metre was too close to this "Sanya". Thus the Orussian growled at the Gallian as she unhitched a bottle-like item with a cloth stuffed on its hole instead of a bottle cap from her leather belt and lit the sock on fire with the Neuroified palm. The Witches never seen anything like this before, as it was never invented in their world and it was never even needed in their world.

Molotov cocktail, also known as the poor man's grenade, was invented by the Suomans during the Winter War. The name was an insulting reference to Soviet foreign minister Vyacheslav Molotov, who was one of the architects of the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact signed in late August 1939. To mock the Soviet minister of his declaration on Soviet state radio that bombing missions over Suomus were actually airborne humanitarian food deliveries for their starving neighbours. The Suomans sarcastically dubbed the Soviet cluster bombs "Molotov bread baskets" in reference to Molotov's propaganda broadcasts. When the hand-held bottle firebomb was developed to attack Soviet tanks, the Suomans called it the "Molotov cocktail", as "a drink to go with the food". Now the Gallian got a taste of the Suoman traditional "Cocktail", by the looks of her crashing to the dirts in flames, the drink might be a bit too hot for the Noble Gallian's taste. The excess liquid that spilled on the floor sprout a wall of flame in between the Soviet duo and the 501st witches, luckily for the injured Major Sakamoto, she was not too close to the sun.

"PERRINE! " Lynette screamed as she and Miyafuji helped the Gallian out of the flames and stripped off the burning clothes of the Gallian. Lucky for Perrine Clostermann, whom raised her shield right in time in such a opened space such as the East Grace plains mitigates the damages of the dreadful cocktail thrown on her. Only the sleeves and her clothes caught fire, the Gallian after recovering from the fiery shock, quickly dashed towards the bleeding Major along with Lynette and Miyafuji. Yoshika Miyafuji quickly stripped her major naked to the point she can have contact with the ugly gash on her belly, and began working her healing magic on it. Perrine glared at this Sanya with outrage and anger, the Orussian turned back, but not at the Gallian, but rather at a blond Karlslander whom was currently carrying her injured Squadron commander .

"ERICA HARTMANN!" The Soviet witch's shout was identical of that of a Bear's roar, she pointed her Palm that has a red glowing hexagon at the centre of it. Launched a red beam at the young Karlslander through the great wall of fire separating her and her comrade from the ten witches on the other side, surprisingly also through the shield the Witches on air tried to raise, although grazing Erica's shoulders, but the amazing force of the magically enhanced miasma beam tells the witches this Sanya is a force to be reckoned with.

"SANYAAA!" Elia IImatar Juutilainen rushed in to confront her former friend in tears, she was going to confront her for her betrayal towards her friends, and towards herself. Before she can do that, she was put to a halt as a rifle round grazed her nose, missing the brain less than one centimetre. The sniper ruined her confrontation . The Soviet witch blankly stared back, seeing that she herself was outnumbered, she speedy carried her comrade into the bushes, further and further from the ten shell-shocked witches of the 501st, as the Silver haired witch and the obese Neuroi faded away back in the darkness again.

Leaving behind a tearing Suomi, two injured veteran witches, a emotionally scarred Erica, and the ten witches of the 501st in shambles at the lonely plains that was painted with slight puddles of blood, and burnt areas of grasses. In above, its sky was starting to turn orange, which will turn red sooner or later.

All it takes to take down the invincible band of heroes was a drunk Neuroi, a hateful Neuroi-human doppelganger, and a sneaky Sniper.

The power of the Reds.

* * *

 **Britannia, 200m from Dover base**

 **11 April 1944**

 **Flying Officer Sanya Vladimirovna Litvyak**

 **501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing**

The clock hits seven, the reddening sky was already turning dark, many people in Britannia had already beginning to go to bed, but for Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak, was totally another opposite story due to her status as a night witch. Thus , she usually got up from her bed in this time, get changed, brushed her teeth, and began to stroll to the cafeteria like her usual day for a good steamy lunch before obtaining her Fleigerhammer rocket launcher to keep the Britannian night safe as a good night witch she is.

Surprisingly, as Sanya walked passed the dark, unlit , lonely corridors, Elia and many other still cannot be seen. Perhaps they were all in the cafeteria having a meal? Thus , Sanya brisk walked to the cafeteria, which was as unlit and dark like the corridors, not to mention it was as empty as the corridors. Perhaps they were in garage?! Not feeling hungry anymore, Sanya ran towards the garage, nobody was there. The whole castle became a ghost town.

Sanya slapped herself in the face, and it hurts, proving that this was not a nightmare. Thus there was only one conclusion, her friends were in trouble, and they haven't returned to base yet. Sanya hastily readied her Fleigerhammer, activate her metallic black painted Striker Units, and launched to the sky to go to her friend's aid from a unknown danger.

Emerald antenna's materialized on Sanya's forehead once she exited the base completely, hoping to detect ten signals heading her way using her magic antenna ability and to her relief, she sensed ten signals flying to her direction. Thank god, the worried frown has be flipped into a smile as she above the orange-red sky.

The smile again, flipped into a more worried frown even through she saw the indistinguishable shapes of Elia, Mio, Yoshika and many others far ahead from her location in the darkening red sky. Elia was seen wiping repeatedly on her eyes so hard that her eyes turn as red and bloodshot, while bawling audibly. A exhausted Erica was clutching her left shoulder as if she was injured. More shockingly, Mio was wearing a unsightly bloody bandage all over her waist, while Lynette and Shirley was carry a unconscious Minna that was more heavily bandage than the Fusoan major, whose bandage was more bloody as well. Barkhorn and Luchinni was carrying a gigantic tank by its winchs, despite Barkhorn`s inhuman strength, she looked tired. They all looked tired, and held defeated expressions.

Yoshika once saw Sanya incoming, immediately patted Perrine's shoulders and pointed at the Orussian's direction. Perrine once saw the the Silver haired introvert, quickly shouted something and frantically point her weapon at the Orussian, while Elia, stop wiping unnecessarily her eyes and followed similar actions, the Suomis face was still red and bruised, a crying, hurt face that had a visible horizontal scar cutting the nose bone can still be seen by the surprised Orussian. Who have no idea why her teammates, her lover suddenly turned so hostile against her.

"Elia! Its me! Sanya! Why...why are you guys pointing your guns me...what...what happened" Sanya squeaked in her usual gentle, polite tone.

Elia , once heard this , lower down her weapon, and scanned her eyes over Sanya. This Sanya does not wear a ridiculous-looking Ushanka like that one Whom caused so much damage to her team. This Sanya does not hold a weird Sickle , that sliced through her well-respected major's stomach. This Sanya holds a polite and loving face, the face Elia and many others loved and adored so much, unlike that hateful, animalistic, half-Neuroi monstrosity that brought her and many others to their kneels.

"SAANNYAAA!" The Suomi bawled before rushing towards her real Orussian, lover, tightly hugged Sanya , whom embraced her Suomi counterpart, and pat her back gently in comfort and in confusion.

"Oh my god...Sanya." Mio croaked, approaching Sanya slowly and inspected her with teary eyes. "We thought you...we thought they..."

"Major...what happened?" Sanya asked with concerned, completely oblivious to the dire situation.

" THEREWASANOTHERYOU…AND…AND THIS…DRUNKNEUROIANDTHISSNIPPERWHOOOo…" Luchinni blurted in intelligible phrase.

"Luchinni , its ok, we shall talk once we return to base, ASAP." Mio said as she frantically activated her magic eye ability and spun for a while in paranoia.

To Sanya, this raises more question, what was the thing her teammate so scared of, why were they so drained, both physically and mentally? However before more questions appeared, Sanya's antenna suddenly turned red. Mio and many others eyes widen as everybody knows what this means. Hostiles signals detected.

"NEUROI!" The major shouted as she spun her armament at a invisible enemy, Perrine , Yoshika did the same, and Elia broke her hug and snapped her weapon elsewhere. The three witches whom was carrying a sleeping Karlslandian commander raised their shields. The witches all hold the expression of fear, a expression they never held ever before even if a intimating Large-type Neuroi appeared suddenly out of no where.

Five awkward minutes passed, not a Neuroi appeared, but then a soft radioed music began to sound. A rather fast paced, three noted, Polka, European folk music was emitting from Sanya's antennas.

" **On kauniina muistona Karjalan maa,**

 **mutta vieläkin syömmestä soinnahtaa,**

 **kun soittajan sormista kuulla saa,**

 **Säkkijärven polkkaa!"**

The witches were confused, when had the Neuroi developed a interest to European folk music?

" **Se polkka taas menneitä mieleen tuo**

 **ja se outoa kaipuuta rintaan luo.**

 **Hei, soittaja, haitarin soida suo**

 **Säkkijärven polkkaa!…"**

"Wait a second, I know that song! It was Sakkijarven Polkka! A tradition Suomi folk song that I used to …" Elia's recollection was cut short when Sanya crashed into her in a sudden, knocking the Suomi off guard for a moment. Sanya began to frail and fly in different directions, clutching her head with her clenching hand in pain, her eyes were tearing already and her cheeks were turning into a unhealthy shade of red, from the dreadful, three note polka that tortured her mind.

"SANYA! SANYA! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Elia screamed while catching the Orussian with both of the Suomi's arms whom lost her sense of directions.

"Elia…the song…it hurts…" Sanya forced out her words.

"DAMMNIT, WE HAVE TO REGROUP AT BASE AT ONCE !" As the Fusoan major ordered, as her squad obeyed without hesitation. As the hurried back to the garage, not knowing that somewhere a few hundred miles away from them, in a bush, a shady figure lowered his scoped rifle, and shrank back into hiding, preparing his next course of devastating assault on the unsuspecting witches.

* * *

 **Author** **'** **s Notes:**

 **I apologise for the short chapter, the main purpose of this chapter was simply to reveal the presence of the full Soviet Trio to witches in actual combat. And I believe this chapter has fulfilled its main purpose.**

 **One more historical fact I would like to mention, (again, as if Operation Unthinkable was not enough). The Finnish did invent the Molotov Cocktail, and despite its improvised build, it has proven quite effective against tanks by lighting their engines on fire during the winter war** **(Soviet-Finnish border disputes)** **. The Soviets of course, has their more techn** **ologically advanced approach in their conflicts with Finnish: Driverless, robotic tank-mines that was operated using a radio! AKA Teletanks, or Telemines, you expect the Finnish to be completely overwhelmed by such a wonder weapon, but no, they have a armament that was equally effective in countering this soviet threat: a song. No, this not a metaphor to refer to some children cartoon musical, it was literally a song, the Finns played a three-note version Sakkijarven Pokka as seen in this chapter. The song was played continuously for about 1,500 times in the beginning of September 1941, after which alternative equipment was used to continue the radio jamming operation until 2 February 1942. Results? Soviet telemines losing its sense of direction and running in circles instead of blowing up some Finns. Just like how Sanya , who uses a Magic Antenna, fly in circles when the three note version bombarded her channels.**

 **One more thing I would like to clarify, specifically targeting a very good point bought up by reviewer (Empty Promise)**

 **"How has a lowly Russian heard of a top secret plan...that wouldn't be written for almost two more years?"**

 **First off, Volk's rank and position wasn't that low due to her status as a elite (Neuroi-human Hybrid powerhouse) veteran witch and a lieutenant . Secondly, Yes I notice the occurence of Operation Unthinkable was quite early ,but with the presence of two Neuroi superpower, and Two Communistic superpowers in my World War universe , Soviet and Equalist , could bring Roosevelt and Churchill into paranoia mode. Lot's and Lot's of things can happen, further more with presence of advance technology such as Neuroi Tech and Witches magic in that Universe, some events might sped up due to the efficiency of the War increase due to the presence of these wonder implements of the war. Such as the happening of Postdam and Yalta Conference might occur sooner, D-day's operation might be bloodier, and Operation Unthinkable's planning might be planned earlier. As this was a alternative timeline afterall, lots of things could happen even if one small thing happened in the past could greatly affect the future. And the Presence of communistic aliens, magic and witches aren't small at all, the butterfly effect would be more severe. Thirdly, the report on Operation Unthinkable was only made public in 1998 by the British . Thus lot's of information could be quite unreliable and biased, due to its provenance and the time given to *distort* it.**

 **Nevertheless, Empty Promise did brought up a good point, and I deeply appreciate that, thank you so much.**

 **Anyways , Thank you, thank you so , so much for the support you guys given me, so far I get only constructive feedback, thank you. And great thanks to this author : Conscripts, whom's story *The day Britannia fell* inspired me to write this fanfiction, remember to check the story out, link is at the bottom. With the support I will make sure this fanfiction stay alive and be alive.**

 **s/12373312/1/The-day-Britannia-fell**

 **Disclaimer: I don`t own Sakkijarvern Pokka and Strike Witches, but I own OCS and altered version of said character**


	4. Wrong Land, Wrong Blood

**Strike witches : The World War**

 **Chapter 3 : Wrong Land, Wrong Blood.**

 **Britannia,** **few miles away from the Dover Base**

 **11 April 1944**

 **Lieutenant Sanya "Volk" Vladmirovna Litvyak**

 **3** **rd** **shock army**

A lone silhouette of a witch can be seen exiting from the runway of a castles that was hundred times of the miniature witch's size. The Witch carried a oversized box-like weaponry, that resembled that of a rocket launcher, and have green glowing horns that represented antennas. The shadow of a witch traveled in speed of light, away from the castle, towards the crimson, afternoon sky that will turn dark sooner or later.

Volk stared at the distant figure with a stoic expression behind the ever convenient bushes of Dover, a arm away on her left was a Dimitri with a Scoped Mosin Nagant Sniper rifle, whom now rather used it as a telescope rather than a rifle. Behind the duo was a upset, depressed , grumpy Sekrit, whom lacked his Vodka, the precious Liquid that keep the Neuroi's core running. Now the obese Drunk sit on a bed of rotten leaves , muttering.

"Volk" expected something like this to happen, she expected night witches to hunt for their prey as a lone wolf by using their antennas to sniff out their prey . Despite them usually function in lone numbers, Volk knew the true dangers that hide behind this deceiving mask in the form of number. These witches usually handle themselves pretty well with a heavy weaponry alone, and if they can't handle themselves well alone, these witches will bawl for help by using their "magic antenna" to call in hoards and hoards of witches and reinforcements. These witches were powerhouses that needed to be feared when they were triggered.

However Volk does not fear them, she fears no one...

"Dimitri, status."

"A Night witch has left the base, Comrade Litvyak." Dimitri whispered to his Lieutenant as he continue to peer through his sniper scope in a comfortable, shady bush that concealed three Soviets, himself, Volk, and this glum looking Sekrit.

"Arrgh, Can someone tell Sekrit, why after we just ran away from hell-whores, we now immediately run back , without any preparations and rest! AND WITHOUT VODKA!" A rather Sober Sekrit whined, while resting his butt on his cushion of leaves that massaged his butthurt butt.

"Comrade Litvyak, the ten witches we encountered just now returned! But they seemed rather…lifeless, two witches was carrying another witch, and…are another two witches carry a tank, Sekrit's Tank." Dimitri reported and expectedly ignored the Neuroi, at the word "Tank", Sekrit perked his Neuroi ears up.

"Sekrit my Comrade, " Volk who heard this , gently smiled and approached the Neuroi , taking advantage of Dimitri's useful information, she bent her face towards Sekrit with a false friendly smile. "Look at those eleven rats on the sky over there and tell me what you see…"

"UUGHH, A BAR WHORE! SCHOOL GIRLS! AND FASCIST THIEVES WHO STOLE SEKRITS TANK ! AND STOLE SEKRIT'S VODKA!" The angry Neuroi, whom was once tired due to soberness, got the spirit of a indestructible tanker back.

"And, are you going to let those fascist rats drink our Orussian Vodka? Are you going to let them toy with our glorious tank? which they unrightfully stole from us? Through brutality, and oppression like what they did to our families back in our land." Volk Litvyak continued to ignite the spark in the core of the Neuroi, which now has evolved into a Halo.

"NJET! FUCK THOSE MUDAKS ! SEKRIT NO LONGER TIRED, SEKRIT KILL THOSE WHORES ! TODAY I WILL BRING EVERYONE A MESSAGE NOBODY STEALS SEKRIT'S VODKA AND TANK THEN GETS AWAY WITH IT!" The Neuroi roared, and jolted up from his sitting position.

"Well that was easy." Dimitri commented softly to his leader, but not loud enough for the motivated Neuroi to hear. Whom was too engrossed in his own war speech.

"I believe that unmistakable face of that golden-haired Karlslander we saw at the plains was the mudak that caused so much pain to us Orussians." Volk stressed one the word "Mudak" as she remember her encounter with the individual that looks like one of the evilest enemy of her people, and the murderer of the father.

"Yes, I saw what believed to be Erica Hartmann as well, she looks exactly like the one in the pictures." Dimitri respond, as he continued peered at the ten enemy witches through his sniper scope, whom paused once they meet up with the night witch, and engage in what it seems to be a small conversation.

"Yes, my friend , the coward hiding among those eleven rats is the none other than the cyka , Erica Hartmann, whom is architect of the suffering and misery for countless, men, women and children. Not just in the motherland, but throughout Eastern Europe." Volk stood up from her sitting position at stared at the distant silhouettes. "That bitch kill without blinking her eyes, murder to her is joy and science, she treated her prisoners like white rats, robbing away their life, their soul, their family and even their humanity…just for her own twisted version of science" Volk looked over her Neuroified, hexagon patterned shoulder, reminding Volk what was stolen from her along with her family, her child-like innocence, and her soul.

"Mark my words comrades one day things will change, no longer the Karlslanders will bully us, no longer will we have people like Erica sucking breath while wasting others' lives for her own selfish gains, and for those whom betrayed us, the capitalists, they will pay in blood as well. One day, we will bring the fight **to their land, to their blood** , starting with the Britannians first." Volk finishes her speech bitterly.

The Silver haired Orussian took out a rather miniature box-like item from her back that have wheel-like reels and buttons fixed on it. It is a improvised magnetic wire recorder. It Looks rather old and odd through, but one detail on the portable magnetic wire recorder caught Dimitri's eye. The miniature steel briefcase-like item have small a white and blue flag decorated on the centre top, a Suoman flag. In closer inspection, there were brownish patchs on the flag icon that was no bigger than a index finger, the patches were dried blood.

"What is that?" Dimitri questioned

"Every Journey have a step my friend, and this!" The Orussian woman held the device up high, "This is step one! Something our Suoman 'Friends' had taught me well." Volk ended with a devilish grin on her face that was half concealed by the shadows of their surroundings as she pushed her finger on the black thumb-sized button of the box. A eerily familiar music echoed the leaves and branches around the Orussians into shivers.

" **On kauniina muistona Karjalan maa, mutta vieläkin syömmestä….** "

Dimitri's eyes and ears was opened wide that the unmistakable tune. Dimitri already know well enough what that dreadful song was. Beneath the lively chorus and the cheerful polka, lies a story that make Dimitri's blood chill despite being a Orussian whom was no stranger to the cold. The song that was played in the Winter War by the Suomans, not for military courage, but for jamming radios and causing discord in the Soviet army. Lots and lots of men, and women died that period of time due to this evil song that was played one thousand and five hundred times continuously .

"Yes, Dimitri, this…is the Sakkijarven Polka, the song that plagues and haunts many Suomans and Orussian during the winter war, this is also the bane of the detestable fascist night witches, I knew we would use Suoman trash that I pried from their corpses in some point." Volk explained with the same sly smile, as she tossed the box like item to Sekrit.

"WHAT, WHO THROW GARBAGE AT…! Ohhh, Sekrit got it." Sekrit, whom fell asleep while his comrades were talking, was rudely awaken by the flying object that dropped onto his lap. Instead of returning it back to the sender with the exact rudeness. Sekrit, peering into the Lieutenant's aggressive eyes, a petrified Sekrit has a change of plans, he hugged the box tighter, and the rusty box turn metallic black immediately, then red hexagon patterns spot out of the box. The eerily cheerful tune was amplified.

"Dimitri focus your scope at the eleven fascist and tell me how much to they like Suoman Polka?"

Dimitri immediately obeyed, and his face immediately curled into a satisfied smile. Amazed, he saw the eleven rats fortunately was still there on the darken sky, but now the silhouette with the oversized box like item and with the now redden glowing antenna was spinning uncontrollably around until another silhouette have to catch her. Later on , the eleven witches fled back to their castle, which its wall will soon fall and burn along with them.

"Comrade, the night 'Bitch' do not like the music very much, our night is safe, the cowards went back to hiding."

"Good, Dimitri, now we proceed with step two , the fireworks." Volk stood up, straightened her Ushanka, brandished her Sickle, and sliced the Britannian bush infront of her which was blocking her way. She slide from the hill back to the low ground of the Britannian forest, her other two comrades followed her, closer to Erica Hartmann, closer to her revenge.

* * *

 **Britannia,** **Dover Base**

 **1** **1** **April 1944**

 **501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing**

The mightly 501st joint fighter wing, made up of the best aces from different parts of the world. The Ace that defended humanity countless times from hundreds of Neuroi threats without even breaking a sweat. Was found breaking in tears in the infirmary just after they faced three, only three Soviets that brought so much hell that the young girls had never seen.

Never had they seen their commander Minna bounded on bed, and requires a IV tube to live. Never had they seen Sanya, one of the best night witches ever wincing in pain on bed .

Never had they seen their sick beds occupied by one of their own sisters in arms.

"Sanya…" Elia weeped as she closen the gap between the suffering Orussian on bed, whom continue to boardcast the song of Elia's people through the now unwanted red antennas against her will. Elia, whom used to sing Sakkijarven Polka cheerfully with Nikka and others back in her homeland, now began to detest the song she once used to love. Elia kneeled beside the sick bed of her suffering comrade and buried her face into the white fabric in tears.

Two rooms away from the Suomish and Orussian, contains a Erica Hartmann in a similar position, despite her bandaged shoulder, and her childish demeanor. She was found silent, and mature, guarding her fellow Karlslandian superior while kneeling. The blond Karlslandian already have baggy eyelids, but she did not whine to sleep like what she did usually, or launch a tantrum at her colleagues. Sleep however , something once so precious to her suddenly drop so much in value.

 ***Knock, Knock***

"Come in…" Erica dully repiled.

Gertrud Barkhorn stepped into the somewhat claustrophobic four walled room. And was surprised to see Erica Hartmann slouching on the unoccupied space of Minna's bed, a hair length away from the sleeping redhead on bead. Erica slowly craned her sapphire eyes at the chocolate-haired Lieutenant, whose heart sank as she saw a pair of dull, tired eyes stared back at her. Gertrud never thought she would have a wish like this in a million years, Gertrud wished for a less disciplined , lively Erica which she sought to discipline the moment she met her in military academy. Now, she want that annoying Erica that she disliked back.

"I am sorry, its all my fault…if only" Barkhorn burst into tears. "If only I was strong enough to protect Minna. First Chris, now Minna…"

"It's not your fault Trudy, none of us expected this to happen…" Erica let out a grandmother's smile, instead of comforting Gertrude, this hurts Gertude more as she sees the face of a defeated comrade, that was only illuminated by the warm candlelight nothing else.

Slience, was Barkhorn's answer, she simply saluted, head out of the room and harshly brushed of her tears, leaving a kneeling Erica whom rest a head beside Minna's bed. Barkhorn exited and gently close the door of that room, as she strolled down the corridor. She went passed Elia's and Sanya's room, and saw Elia was in a similar position like Erica. Elia began to rise from her position, shed a tear as she helplessly leaves the Orussian from her room. Through the slit from the slightly opened door, Gertrude saw this, knowing that she should began to leave before she was spotted. As the Lieutenant began to cruise down the dark, cold corridors.

* * *

"That's all of it, some more bottles of…ugh , vodka," Shirley stopped before something caught her eye, "Ohhh, what's this?!" Shirley mused before pausing in tossing bottles of vodka , both empty and full from Sekrit's commander's hatch for a while, before then threw a brown leather folder that has a rather intriguing hammer and sickle symbol on it.

"Hey…slow down!" Lynette uncomfortably moaned, she and Yoshika was catching bottles and bottles of Vodka that Shirley thrown at them with their makeshift basket what was actually their arms. Lynette's pile of bottles in her embrace was already shaking, and those enormous breasts of hers was certainly not helping. Yet Shirley was continue digging through the trash heap like a puppy inside the Neuroi's T34 tank, which was now unneuroified and neutralized.

Seeing this, Mio instantly grabbed the falling leather folder with her hand with cat-like reaction. As she sat down on a stool in the Hangar area. Using the light that camp from the overhead lamps, she began to read the cover.

"Prehaps this would give us some clues on our current situation." The Major smiled as she finally found a lead, but immediately frowned as she notice something wrong.

"Its in Orussian, Elia I heard you can read Orussian right?"

"Hai." Elia responded as she grabbed the flying leather folder with ease that was thrown by the major.

"SEKRIT DOKUMENTS! Top secret, 100% Historically accurate and non-propaganda! Do not read! Or else the GREAT SEKRIT WILL … nah I will skip that part." A frustrated Elia paused for a while, now sounding a little bit annoyed after reading certain vulgarities that was already etched on the cover. One wise guy said : "Do not judge a book by its cover" , Elia was really starting to doubt the quote after reading this "Sekrit Dokument".

"Ohhh…Top secret?" Luchinni questioned with glowing eyes of curiosity

"Ok, page one" Elia continued, before again squinting and frowning at the "Top Secret" document. "It looks like a five year old drawn on this." Elia disappointedly flipped over piece of leather and paper to present it for her comrades to view. The witches shared similar confused expressions as Elia as they saw doodles of poorly scribbled tanks that was did by red, yellow, and pink crayons. To top up the disappointment, there was chicken scratches of handwriting close to these crayon arts of tanks. It seems that minimum effort and writing resources was put in making Top secret 'Dokuments'.

"Ok…page one, baby paper Panzer four, very shi… uughh useless" Elia now was getting impatient, "Ok…The TOG 2 is living proof that Britannians know f…word-king nothing about designing tanks…ok that is useless as well." The Suomi paused for a while as she turned her head slightly to see if Lynette was offended or not, luckily she was still too busy managing the bottles in her grasp .

" ***Sigh*** Orussian section, Is…is that a BT-7 with angel wings?!" Elia fumed over the childish, and 'totally unbiased' descriptive art on this secret document.

"Uhh, guys? Some…help please!" Yoshika wailed as she her arms was already shaking, it would be seconds before she and Lynette shatter dozens of Vodka bottles on the ground.

Shirley immediately slide off the tank and dashed to the Fusoan and the Britannian's aid. Elia was continuing flipping frustratingly through the colouring book on her arms. Mio turned around and raised a eyebrow, a certain young blond Karlslandian was not present at the hangar

"Barkhorn. Where is Erica?" Mio asked .

"She was still with Minna, she doesn't seem too well Major." Barkhorn reported uneasily, Once mentioning her Karlslandian comrades. The pain in her heart aches so much. The veteran Major saw this, she know what was the right thing to do, she nodded and dismissed the topic.

"Wait guys I found something!" Elia exclaimed after painful searches of the children's colour book and pulled out a old black and white picture that was bookmarked on one of the pages.

It was a picture of the unmistakable Neuroi Drunkard, now known to the witches as "Sekrit" holding a bottle up in the air in triumph, that definitely containing vodka with one arm. On another arm lied over a young black haired man's shoulder in his sixteens and in an ushanka, the man seemed to be covering his mouth with both hands as if he was about to puke. Behind them was the famous Orussian Landmark,with ice cream shaped towers and golden stars as its tips, was no doubt the Kremlin towers as the duo's background. At the bottom of the picture was a caption of Orussian words.

"Here says : 'Glory to the "Great"…drinker Sekrit's victory over Comrade Dimitri!" Elia explained, once again she cringed at the word "great". Perrine too , cringe at the word.

"There is something wrong with this photo, the Kremlin towers, aren't the tip of the towers supposed to be golden eagles instead of these stars?" Barkhorn pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I haven't noticed that yet!" Elia replied, taking a closer look at the Kremlin towers behind the Neuroi and the boy in the photo.

"Barkhorn-San, you went to Orussia before?" Yoshika asked with curiosity, and of course, she asked with the wide innocent eyes and that child-like tone that Barkhorn detests so much. It looked so much like her, too much like Chris.

"Yes, I did…" Barkhorn bluntly said, causing Yoshika to fall immediately to slience, and minding the bottles in her uneasy hug instead.

"So we have an Orussian-type Neuroi, who apparently have a liking towards Orussia While hating Karlsland, Fuso, Britannia and Gallia. I felt there is more to this than meets the eye." Mio said in thought.

"And quite indecent…" Perrine thought to herself as she remembers the rudeness she received from the drunkard first hand.

"Then how do we explain that half Neuroi Clone of Sanya, the Sniper who clearly uses a man-made rifle, and this 'Dimitri' in the photo." Perrine asked.

"Right now we don't have time to think about that, our Strikers was already fixed, and we have to take out the Neuroi playing this 'Sakkijarven Polka' for Sanya right now, Our Sanya. Furthermore there is a high likelihood their "Sanya" and this Sekrit will strike back."

"Question, but we don't even know where those guys are, how are we even going to find them? We are not Sanya, we need to ***Yawn*** sleep anyways." Luchinni replied, while sleeping on top of a beams that made up part of the roof of the hangar. A militarily disciplined Barkhorn never gets the self-indulgent Romagnan. Even after the whole incident in the East Grace plains, she still seemed quite unaffected by the whole thing, and can still lie her body on a metal beam to take a nap. Barkhorn shook her head at this.

"To think about it, I believe Luchinni is correct, Minna and Sanya are in bad shape. Major and Erica is slightly injured. And we just came back from a battle that we did not win, I think we should rest for a while." Shirley supported her best friend, after finished supporting Yoshika and Lynette with their bottles.

Mio sighed, and took a quick glimpse through the opened door of the hangar to the outside world where there nothing can be seen beside a long runway, a longer sea, and the blue. Icy sky of Britannia. That sky already turned black, crickets were already begging them to stay at home. The bandage constricted around her stomach was very uncomfortable. The waves of Britannia has already calmed down. The distant forest miles away from the hangar has already been blacken by the dark, black night concealing whatever that was hiding in them. The area that was outside the care of the warm hangar lights, such as the unloved runway was only illuminated by a cold , white moonlight.

The out of the white, a bright yellow blinded Mio, next thing she knew after a ringing in her ears, her butt, her back was on the floor. The runway, the bridge to the air, has fallen down in smoke. The strange thing was, despite the runway seemed to be smoking, behind her, on the opposite direction of the runway, smoke and heat seemed to emitting from there as well. Everywhere was in hot red and yellow, which means there was fire everywhere.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **4 hours ago**

Everything was going according to Volk Litvyak's plan, few 6 inch- 808 explosives was set in the pillars of the runways. One 808 explosives was nailed in a crook and nanny on certain warehouses of the enemy. Then one more beside a oil tank in the hangar. The scouting mission Volk and Dimitri was on in the morning was actually more of a sabotaging mission, and hell was it successful.

What could go wrong?

The problem was despite concealing charges all over a base was accomplishable for someone like Volk and Dimitri whom are veterans of guerrilla warfare and sabotage. It was too easy for them. What was wrong was that it was way too easy, for a gigantic military base like that, it was quite empty, no patrols, no guards marching with submachine guns, there wasn't even a security post to begin with. As if Britannians were so confident there was no saboteurs and infiltrators like Volk and Dimitri. To add on, Volk did it in morning, bright daylight, yet she managed to set her bombs and sneak out in a whole. She can even brisk walk out of the base as well.

Another thing that went wrong was that Sekrit was attacked, his intelligible screeches and yells called Dimitri and Volk to the rescue, and they leave quite a mark on the enemy witches, whom don't even bother to wear pants unlike Volk herself and many professional witches in where she came from. Unfortunately, they also left their tank for the enemy and ran away as they were outnumbered

Nevertheless, the operation must be carried out, the castle must burn, Soviet Union must learn of this treachery by its Allies whom backstabbed her, and Erica Hartmann must die.

* * *

 **Britannia,** **Dover Base**

 **1** **1** **April 194** **4**

 **One hour away from the encounter**

 **Private Dimitri Kirov**

 **3** **rd** **Shock Army**

A young man raises his scoped rifle behind a leafy curtain of green beside his comrades. In front of him, beyond the gushes of sea water , rocks, shores and the long huge runway was the huge opened door of the ever welcoming lit and exposed Hangar, the most dreaming sight for snipers such as Dimitri Kirov . Even without a scope, whatever happening inside the hangar can be seen by a naked eye in where the three Soviets were, a light patch of dull green can also be seen, and smaller stickmen figures was seen dancing on it, infesting the dull green that was Sekrit's tank with their filth.

Through Volk's miniature binoculars, Sekrit saw the Schoolgirls he met on the plains abusing his bottles of vodka and personal Items. Unfortunately for the girls, they have no idea the owner of the tank was spying on their every movement on the tank they robbed from him.

"OHHHh…Those cykas are so, so, dea…IS THAT MY SEKRIT DOKUMENTS?! NJET DON'T YOU REA…CHYORT!" Sekrit roared as he swung down the binoculars in rage. "THEY REED MY DOKUMENTS, DIDN'T THEY KNOW THAT IT WAS TOP SE-CRIT !"

Again Sekrit was ignored by the couple beside him. Only the silent night wind shushed him into self muttering. Then Volk snatched back her binoculars from Sekrit, through it, she eyed the runway,and saw a particular Fusoan witch with a eye patch strolled slowly to the runway, where she had no idea what was under the long plank of brittle concrete.

"Halt Dimitri, looked at that one in white with the eyepatch, be very careful Dimitri, our mission is not to kill the grunts, but to draw them out. However it would be best to take out as many extras as possible, such as this good opportunity to take out this ignorant witch walking towards her doom." Volk gestured to the Fusoan miles away from them. A kilometer more maybe.

Dimitri nodded, as a sniper he know well the ins and outs of sniping a enemy. It was like hunting a prey, a animal. Lose your opportunity you will lose your prey forever, or even possibly lose your life in times of war. Lot's of things must be put in consideration.

Considerate the wind, it was cold, but will not affect the shot.

The night was dark, but underneath the runway was darker but the a one foot long yellowish charge was still seen protruding out of the gap that was half of a foot inside one of the spidery cracks of concrete pillars.

The Fascist witches was illuminated well estimated ten metres above from the explosive charge, Selfishly hoarding the warm light for themselves.

The breath is warming the grip on the rifle, one puff for warmth for stability of rifle.

Two puffs of warmth to think about the motherland and about family.

Three puffs, that animal in white has walked right on the trap.

 **BAM** goes the rifle, so is the charge, the whole runway falls with a burst of red and yellow, the witch in white was knocked back, but still alive. The others in the hangars were turning their heads in confusion.

"AGAIN! THE CHARGE BESIDE THE GAS BARRELS!"

Dimitri pointed his stick and conducted the orchestra of discord of the hangar.

A estimated of five hundreds and fifty one yards, a shrapnel pierced through the canisters that was placed beside a the pillar of the hangar. Bum and Blim, the explosive drums-shaped barrels burst into halos of fire. Instructing the charge placed beside the barrels, and on the pillar to perform its role in igniting. The gigantic drum-stick that once supported the roof slammed upon the concrete grounds in hard bass. The unstable metal beams , pling and snared in symphony. One young witch whom was sleeping on a metal beam fell onto a messy metal table with a pang, like a cymbal meeting another cymbal.

"AGAIN! ELEVEN O CLOCK, THE LEFT ROOF! SHOOT!" Volk roared.

Hence conductor of destruction was not finished, with a prime, and a twirl of the stick made of iron and bark, pointed towards the next noted location of where last charges was. The right truss of the roof, one shot and the nitrate aromatics compacted inside the yellow charge did burst violently that it broke the beams into half. Showering the floor below it with dust, fire and heat. A low tone to finish the work.

The performance was over, it was applauded in the form of screams of terror and amazement, The witch whom was sleeping on a beam was badly injured, so was the one in white with the eye patch, whom still stubbornly rush to a striker unit despite those injuries. Others scatter around to scavenge what was left , while other uninjured ones either helped the injured ones or pounced to a striker unit, searching for whomever that caused such a commotion. Triggered was the best word to describe them. The hangar was hot in fire and smoke, like a burning lighthouse. A hole was carved out of the roof, the runway lost its other half to the sea. The night was no longer peaceful.

"HAHA! Good work Dimitri! seeing those ignorant rats chasing a goose is what I wished for, now…" Volk pried the lenses of her binoculars, ripped a string out of her coat, lit a small fire that will grow into a bonfire in a very fast speed on a bed of dead leaves under a tree. Volk tied the lenses on a branch above the little spark. That would soon attract moths, big and small sooner.

Eight shapes of witches already seen exiting from the broken runway, the birds of prey left its nest. Seeing this, Volk, Dimitri and Sekrit made their move, stomped on the dead leaves of Britannia and march towards their goal, while the idiot enemy sway towards their distraction.

* * *

 **501** **st** **Witches Pov**

Mio's eyed the art displayed around her. Never have she seen such a display of horror with just the colours of red, yellow and black. The runway was dusted with soot black. Her subordinates was swinging their body back and forth in confusion. Lynette helped Yoshika whom got knocked to the ground as well, and dusted the debris of the petrified Fuso sergeant. Yoshika had not recovered from the shock, she turned her ash-caked head one hundred and eighty degrees at the ruins around her with bloodshot eyes, it was so red as if Yoshika's eyes bled inside as well.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTAC…" Barkhorn tried to shout, but another fiery explosion cut her off.

Luchinni tried to get off the metal beam she was sleeping on, sadly she was too close to the dying sun, that exploded right in front of her. She fell in violence on the metal table littered with small parts and hard machinery with a painful and sickening crack, then a few metal beams , lamps and debris crushed down on her as well. If she was a normal human being, she would be dead.

"LUCHINNI!" Shirley rushed to dig her friend out of the trash, and almost cried to see her leg was twisted in a abnormal position, the precious red from the Romagnan's head continue to leak profusely. The black wound was infected with the ashes sprinkled on her head. Luckily Luchinni was sleeping unconsciously, and she could still wake up to see the sun in another day.

Another, final explosive knocked out another hole of the ruined building, this time it did not do any serious damage, but it caked some unfairy-like dust on Shirley. The coal-coloured powder further ignite the rage of the usually cheerful Liberion.

"THAT'S IT MOTHERFUCKER!" Shirley screeched while carrying her sleeping Luchinni, Shirley's blood boil harder than the engines of the striker units.

Elia swung her arm to pat away the billowing smoke, she was right next to Shirley and Luchinni, and she was caught off guard by Shirley's sudden outburst. Elia worked with the Liberion for years, but never had she heard her use this sort of swear.

Perrine and Barkhorn already got their hands on their machine guns.

The only witches that were flight capable now was Yoshika, Lynette, Barkhorn, Shirley , Elia , and Perrine, Mio, and Erica. They have to snuff out the enemy as soon as possible before they cause anymore harm.

"Major! You can't take flight you are injured!" Perrine shouted with concerned to the major, whom holds a special place in her heart.

"I have to take flight , Minna is down, I am the only one whom can detect the Neurois with my magic eye, plus I can still fly and fight." Mio responded, with a steely gaze and determination.

"But Major..."

"No Perrine!" Mio this time shouted the Gallian into submission.

Before Yoshika could take off, Mio put an arm to over her.

"No Miyafuji you have to stay here."

"What? Why?" Miyafuji questioned.

"Luchinni is badly injured, and you have to help the others whom are injured. And somebody must go to the communication station to call help." The older Fusoan explained to the younger one.

Miyafuji nodded and carried a bleeding Luchinni back to the infirmary while shrouding her with healing magic.

"Miyafuji!"

The Fusoan turned around and saw a worned out Liberion, who was hovering in air with a machine gun. Meaning she have to leave her best friend under the younger Fusoan's care. With eyes of hope and trust.

She said: "Promise me You would protect her."

Protecting people, the main reason why the young Fusoan joined the Joint Fighter Wing. Without thought and hesitation she nodded with determination. With that nod, the unseen contract was signed, what an idiot, just like the Liberion whom trust her, will soon regret it together.

"Thank you, I will be back with Neuroi scalps." Shirley said as she glided away with her strikers, as exited the ruined hangar with her comrades to the dark , unknown empty sky, to hostile lands that was just as empty.

Behind the witches in the sky, the hangar lights flicker for a while, before going completely dark.

* * *

 **Britannia,** **Dover Base**

 **1** **1** **April 194** **4**

 **The Encounter**

 **Pilot Officer Erica Hartmann**

 **Squadron Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke**

 **501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing**

Light poured into Squadron Commander Minna's vision, a gasp of air also poured into her mouth. Lucky for her, the light was just plain moonlight, calming and soothing. Her back and her butt was soft fabric. She played attention to her surroundings and saw her tidy wooden desk, her curtained window and the glass windowed shelf placed beside the door.

She tried to get up, but then the white blanket slightly slide off her chest, and she was surprised to discover she was wearing a green medical gown. She stretched her left arm and felt a slight sting, then she spotted a IV stand placed beside her.

"Minna you are awake! Thank god!"

Minna turned her head slightly more to the left, further from the IV stand and saw Erica Hartmann's elated face staring into hers. Then something was amiss, Erica have a unsightly bandaged wrap over her shoulders, on her hand clutches a MP40 submachine gun while standing beside her with obvious anxiety. Then with further inspection on the window on the right, she could see shapes of her comrade taking to the skies.

"What happened?" Minna asked, she have so many questions in her head such as : "How long was I out? What happened to me? What happened to you Erica? What happened back at the plains? Where is Mio and the others going?"

"*Sigh* That Neuroi we encountered escaped, apparently he had some friends that was more bizarre and more dangerous than him, the base was badly attacked according to Miyafuji, whom is now tending Luchinni's wounds." Erica depressingly sigh. Used to a laid-back Hartmann for many years, Minna ached at the tone of her young Karlslandian comrade.

"A attack!? The base never had been attacked! I mus…" A panicked Minna tried to get up from her bed, but was immediately stopped by Erica whom gently put her back down on the bed, with her submachine gun on one hand.

"Please Minna, you are still hurt, Trudy and the others were already solving the problem…"

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

"Hey, I think Miyafuji is bac…" Once Erica opened the wooden door, a black metallic hand coldy gripped her throat. Then a fist met her right cheek with hostility. Next thing Erica know, her face was slammed onto the shelf's fragile glass panels, causing her to taste wooden splinters and glass shards. Her grip on the MP40 loosen.

" **Your evil has claimed the lifes of many good men…"**

Another punch landed on her face, causing the iron taste of blood to spit out of her bleeding lips.

" **No Longer…"**

Another punch landed straight for her eye while her throat was still constricted.

Erica's vision cleared as her eyes widen to see the face of "Volk" Sanya Litvyak, with the moonlight illuminating her right face, while the other half Neuroified, black hexagon patterned face illuminated with nothing but with a burning red eye that burnt right into Erica's soul. Her sliver hair was donned with the Ushanka that has a red star icon marked on its center.

Then, the raging Soviet tossed the Karlslandian right to the wooden desk, causing it to smash instantly into splinters and dust. The Blond Karlslandian was bleeding both from her head, her lips and her now more injured shoulders.

"STOP ! SANYA! Oh my god, What happened to…" Minna was cut off , as the Soviet half Neuroi witch, grabbed the metal frame of the redhead's sick bed, and thrown her out of the room with both of her arms. Minna was smashed hard on the wall of the corridor right outside her room, the sick bed landed right on top of her, bounding her already weakened body on ground. The IV tube was detached so harshly as she was thrown out single handedly with such brutality that it tore a hole on Minna's arm, blood can be seen leaking from it, it was an unpleasant sight.

Yet, from Minna's bounded position on ground, she got a more unpleasant sight, as she saw through the opened door of her quarters, a violent , half-Neuroi Sanya illuminated the room with her redness. The red menace herself grabbed Erica Hartmann high up in the air with one Neuroified arm with clenched teeth that showed bloodthirst.

"Sanya…stoo" Minna croaked weakly, but the Soviet ignored her, as she continue to exercise her vengeful violence on the poor Karlslandian she now hold captive.

* * *

 **Volk's POV**

There she was , the animal that murdered her father, that stole her humanity, as well as many other lifes she raped and robbed. Same golden Aryan hair and blue eyes, was no doubt the monster, Erica Hartmann, also known as Josef Mengele. Right in front of her, in her grasp. Finally after so much painful treks from Orussia to Karlsland, her price was right infront of her.

"Because of you…I lost half of my humanity"

Another satisfying punch landed on Erica.

"Because of you…I lost my father."

Another punch cause Erica to splutter blood.

"Because of you…you filth, many others lost their lives in the motherland, you have any pathetic defense for your despicable actions?"

This time no punch landed on Erica's face, but the grip on her neck grown tighter.

Erica forcefully opened her blackened eyes and spoke, even through it caught the Orussian with surprise, but it sure hell pissed off the Lieutenant further.

"I…have…no idea what are you talking about." the Karlslandian gurgled through her bleeding throat.

This time a punch wrecked her face again with a sickening crunch.

"YOU. HAVE. NO. IDEA. WHAT. I. AM. TALKING. ABOUT!?" Volk roared, every word she spoke in that sentence sounded like a shell fire from a artillery spontaneously. The Half-Neuroi's left eye burnt hotter than hell's fire itself.

"Please…stop , Erica does not deserve this, nobody deserves this."

Volked paused for a moment and looked outside the room at the ruined sickbed that buried a Karlslandian red head. Whom stared at her with tearing eyes of trauma and shock, Minna had many years of experience in the battlefield, yet she never has seen such brutality and violence performed by a human being to another in her life. To Litvyak however, she sees Karlslandian tears as crocodile tears, a liquid fuel to fuel her rage furthermore in the form of angry disgust.

"Erica…did nothin…" Minna was shut up when a Miasma beam missed her face by inches. Purposely with the intention to silence her. Now the Soviet turned her attention back to the blonde Karlslandian that looked so much like the Karlslander that was the murderer of her father.

"Now…let me introduce myself since you want to act ignorance…" Volk threatened with a low, canine tone, as she held Erica higher up by her neck, next thing she knew. The dark room she was in with Sanya's Doppelganger and Minna, was engulfed in a blinding white light. The room that was darkened by the nightime's night, extinguished right infront of Erica's eyes as reality disappeared as well.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

"What's happening…" Erica Hartmann questioned, she was standing in a white space of emptiness. A second ago she was almost beaten to death by this Sanya look-alike at night in Minna's room. Now she was standing in a void of white emptiness that have no ground, no sky, no Sanya, no Minna.

Erica was in her usual luftwaffe black uniform, without her pants as usual. It was clean and unscathed, just like her unblemished face that was once battered very badly. Then she took a confused step forward. The blindingly white endless ground reacted violently with shifting colours, then infront of her, a hale of blizzard materialized and rushed straight for her face.

"MEIN GOOTTT!" Erica closed her eyes as a icy bullet of snow of many from the blizzard hit her right on the forehead as she tried to turn around and run.

It was too late, the blizzard already eaten her alive, but she was still alive. She opened her eyes and discovered there was snow everywhere. Now, instead of the empty whiteness earlier, there was few dead branches and lots and lots of snow.

Turning her body further left, she discovered that she was five metres before the entrance of a compound that have barbed wired fences as its perimeters. There were sandbags and more barbed wires scattered at the entrance. Some machine guns were mounted on the barricades of sandbags as well.

Then she saw a man, in Karlslandian military uniform marched to the heavily fortified entrance. The uniform was black and dark, and there was some sort of weird red arm band on the left sleeve with weirder symbol marked on it, it looks like a Buddhist Swastika, just flipped. The soldier helds a bolt action rifle, his face holds a no-funny business poker face. But who cares? He was a fellow countryman that Erica Hartmann can seek help from in the icy climax.

"HEY! FREUND! SOME HELP HERE?" Erica wave at the stone-faced soldier with a bright smile whom apparently ignored her, but continued to coldly stared into her soul.

"Hello..?! Need help?! Cold winter?!" Erica now frustratingly whined at the soldier, the Karlslander again gave her the silent treatment.

"HELLO! I AM TALKING TO YOU…" Erica thrust her palm at the man, but shocked to discover her arm punch through the man's chest, that felt like air inside. Erica hold her arm inside the man's chest in stun, but that soldier doesn't even seem to care about it, or doesn't even notice her. Then the soldier marched away with his rifle, he walk through Erica's arm that impaled into his chest without even care and concern.

Strange, Erica walked inside the military camp, and discovered there it doesn't look like one military camp. Judging from the lines and lines of gray concrete rectangular buildings, piles of metal beams and gravel stones piled up in corners, manufacturing tools and mining equipments littered beside the natural minerals tells that this place was very much not a military camp but some sort of labourer's…living space?

But who would even work and live in such as cold and disgusting environment?

Thus Erica continue to walk down the roles of shacks, and they were locked! _"Great, guards can walk through me but I cannot walk through doors!"_ Erica fumed as she turned her ghostly hand on a solid knob of one of the concrete cottages, she turned around and saw two steel-faced guards just right in front of her, both wears red arm-bands with a flipped swastika on them, one guard holds a MP40 submachine gun, another holds a leash to a rottweiler guard dog, that was drooling and growling threateningly at Erica.

"ARRGH" Erica immediately used her arms to cover her face, but then the two guards and the guard dog just walked through her as if nothing happened. Erica fluttered her eyes in confusion, a "okay" escaped her mouth as she continued to strolled down the snowly path to the roles of barracks. Then finally saw a gray coloured rectangular shack with a hole at its roof.

Erica pushed a wooden crate which she used as a ladder to climbed into the manhole. Then she saw it was sealed by concrete, of course. Luckily for the witch, she used her Strum wind spell to break the concrete blockade, and was utterly disgusted and traumatized to see what was inside the house.

Prison was the better word to label the dank dreadful room. Starving skeletal man and women can be seen scattered on the cold floor and packed closely to each other, sleeping on itching , pointy piles of hay. They all wear ragged , unsanitary prisoner gowns. They were packed so close together that if one walked on the concrete floor which was also their sleeping floor, that one could break their brittle boney neck if he was not careful. Erica look at one of the four walls of the rotten room, and saw it has a poorly painted David's star vandalized on it. In the middle of the star marked in black nightmarish ink, was the Karlslandian word : **"Jude"** which actually meant Jews.

Then a sheet music begin to play, the sleeping Jews began to wake up one by one and turned their heads towards the source of that music. Erica recognizes that music , it was the song Sanya's father made for her birthday , she heard Sanya performed to her some time ago, then why was it played again in such a dreadful place?

Erica descended from that hole on the roof, crawled skillfully through the rotten wooden frame that supports the roof, and stomped her feet through the curious Jewish Prisoners without breaking their skeletal necks, as she was basically a ghostly figure that don't exist to them.

Then finally stopped as she meet the musician finally, it was a skeletal man, playing a Melodica. Close to the man, was a short silver haired girl that looked thirteen. Although dusty and dirty, but she seemed to be the healthiest out of the lot maybe due to her status as a witch. That girl was a younger version of Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak. Whose eye was glimmering in hope along the magical melody of the brilliant musician's music.

" **ZAT ! Is't a wonderful song! But I have to ask who played it...ILLEGALLY?"**

The tiny door of the concentrated cottage was slammed wide open, Two guards barked and kicked the Prisoners to give way, whom complied in fear. Erica was utterly disgusted at the actions of her own countrymen. Then the big boss finally strolled in. It utterly caused Erica to widen in both mouth and eyes, as she was looking at herself in the eye.

It was no doubt herself, Erica Hartmann. This Erica Hartmann wears a Karlslandian Military uniform that was as black as hers. This Erica Hartmann have the same blonde short hair and sky blue eyes. The difference was however, this Erica Hartmann wears a dark black cap that has a silver crossbone decorated on its center, this Erica Hartmann wears pants , and wears black, shiny hard boot that can easily crush the poor Jews' skulls with ease, she also wears one of those dreadful blood red swastika arm band. The biggest difference was, this Erica Hartmann have dilating eyes of a madwoman, the most scary and creepy smile that the ghostly Erica Hartmann ever seen in her life. It blared canine, and sadistic bloodlust. This difference almost made Erica Hartmann not recognize the animal presented in front of her.

The following actions made the innocent Erica Hartmann, whom was not used to such evil cried. She saw herself through her teary eyes, toying with the poor man's emotions with her scratchy, condescending voice. She managed to make Sanya's father begged in fear and break. The breaking point for the Erica Hartmann whom was alien to this…hell, was seeing herself pulling out the gun at the man, but not to directly execute him. Erica pained to see herself shooting the man's kneecaps with perverted pleasure in her face. Erica's heart breaks finally when she saw Sanya's father told Sanya to look away, but then this blonde swastika wearing animal forced the little girl to look at the torturous scene in front of her while a Karlslander guard was grabbing the adolescent prisoner girl by the shoulders, while another guard stood his ground clutching his submachine gun. Erica Hartmann saw a slight smug grin on each of the helmet wearing guards' lips.

 **"** ** **NEIN**** **nein nein! Little Litvyak here must be educated to LEARN RULES! She cannot be like her father...JA?!"** The mockery of Erica Hartmann said with that maniacal grin.

Finally, This Erica Hartmann ran out of ammunition, the psycho reloaded, and level the gun higher onto the man's torso.

"NOOOOooo!" The ghostly Erica flew in between Sanya's father and "herself" and raised a blue glowing shield despite knowing it was useless.

"ARRGH!" The villain screamed as she fell onto the ground with a bleeding shoulder.

Erica was confused, she knew she was just a spirit, a helpless spectator that cannot even touch the living human beings of this world. Then why did she stopped the bullet? Erica sensed another glowing magical aura emitting behind her, and saw little Litvyak raising her shield, defending her hopeless father. Such bravery, and such foolishness.

The Villain did not die, she got up on her feet, the grin on her face grown fiercer. The bullet wound on her shoulder seem to strengthen her with ecstasy.

"Vell, **VELL**! , I have to say today is **INDEED** a ch'ist' **VAS MIRICAL**! God sent me a young yet powerful specimen! **SPLENDID! SPLENDID**! " Clapped the bleeding Erica , as she advanced towards the Orussian Witch.

"STAY…AWAY, MONSTER!"

It was useless, the monster that looked like Erica Hartmann, used her signature wind spell to simply blown the young Orussian , along with the other Erica Hartmann away. They both got slammed onto of the thick supporting concrete pillar in center of the murder house. Before Sanya and the apparition began to lose consciousness, she swore she heard Sanya's dying father said : " Sanya stay strong" before the two disgraces of Karlsland in military uniforms sprayed their automatic weapon at the unarmed man's torso. Then this Hartmann with the swastika walked over the downed Orussian, bent forwards and delivered a brutal punch on the poor girl's face with a glove fist, despite it was only the Orussian girl whom got punched, Erica lost consciousness along with Sanya as the vision infront of her flicked into darkness just in a instant.

* * *

Erica woke up in a instant, she was standing instead in a lying position, a overhead lamp dangles on top of her. She was standing in the centre of a small basement, there was a staircase leading up, but beside the staircase was a shelf filled with thing that almost want to made Erica puke : glass jars of bloody spleens, and decapitated heads of man , woman and babies, even babies. On the right of staircase was a metal table littered with chemical bottles, test tubes filled with unknown solution that stank a lot. Underneath the table was scattered with yellow gas tanks that has "Cl" marked on it, chlorine gas tanks. Above the gas tanks, above the table and its dreadful chemicals was a flag with a red background, a white disk, and a black swastika in the middle, that is now viewed by Erica Hartmann as a Symbol of evil and Karlsland shame.

Erica stared at the empty staircase, and expected her shameful, evil clone to walked down that staircase to commit more crimes against humanity. Nobody came. Then her eye shifted slightly to a glass jar to show her reflection, she was no longer wearing just her usual comfortable luftwaffe uniform only, but now she wore pants that was as black, she also wore green rubbery gloves , a surgery apron, and a red swastika armband, the label of evil.

"You...BITCH!...PIG!... **CYKA!**...WHORE!"

Erica's blood chilled, as she turned around and saw a naked thirteen year old Sanya, with her arms and legs strapped to a gigantic torture bed. The young Orussian have sign of abuse vandalized all over her once beautiful body, bruises and burnt marks gashed on her chest, a tattoo : A3800 , burnt on her left arm. Despite her age, her size, she looks ferocious and dangerous, ready to tear Erica Hartmann with just her cracked nails. Sanya already readied her cat familiar , and a blue magical aura engulfed her.

"Please Sanya…I am so sorry, I didn't want this to happen to you..."Erica Hartmann cried out her words, but Sanya continue to glare daggers at her without a change of expression. She didn't heard Erica's honest words.

Then Erica's Hartmann's palm slammed onto the Orussian's left eye as she forced her head to face up. Her arm moved without her will.

"What, I DIDN'T DO THAT…no STOP!" Erica Hartmann hysterically shouted, but her hand continued to ignored her orders. Erica Hartmann cannot move, she lost control of her body.

Erica Hartmann helplessly watched as her hand pulled out a eyeball from the poor girl's socket. She shivered as she sees the veins connecting the Eye to the head sickeningly tear. Then blood and tears spilled onto her face, she want to wipe it off so bad, but her hand would not do that for her right now. So she have to continue to suffer, so was Sanya Litvyak.

"AAARGH! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS CYKA!" Sanya screamed at Erica, whose already shattered heart ache more when she heard this from the Orussian whom looked so much like her friend back in the Joint Fighter Wing.

Erica felt that she was gripping onto something round in her right hand. Despite all the unbelievable things she saw in her hellish time in this hell, Hartmann shook with fear and disbelief after discovering that she was holding a golf-ball sized polygon that she was so, so familiar with, a Neuroi core.

Then her arm rose up, right above the bloody empty socket of the angry Orussian girl. Erica Hartmann knows well enough what her body was going to do to Sanya.

"No..stop, no more…" A broken Erica begged

Her arm slashed down like a viper, the core was chocked right into the Orussian's girls skull with sickening cracking sounds and Orussian screams of pain and rage.

Erica helplessly observed black hexagons began to sport on Sanya's face, until it began to spread and cover the left of Sanya's body. Hartmann bawled when she saw Sanya's arm began to distort and reshape, the once-empty socket growed bright red into a new eye of burning fire. Red hexagon lines and patterns shone on the black metallic skin.

"No…No" Erica wailed as she was forced to see Sanya's transformation into this freak of nature that is half Neuroi, half human by her own evil doing. Then Erica gurgled as she found a black, cold clawed arm beginning to choke the life out of her for the sin that she never commited.

Sanya broke through the leather bonds that restrained her, and grabbed the Karlslandian's neck effortlessly using the inhumane strength that the Karlslandian unwillingly cursed to her.

" **Because of you I lost my half of my humanity.** " Sanya said darkly, the underground torture chamber began to shift and distort into a chaos of mixing colours of dark red, dark green, dark yellow and many darken colours.

"Please, it's not me." Erica pleaded.

" **Because of you I lost my father.** " Sanya grew taller and more mature in mere seconds , no longer naked, but in her usual ushanka, and her tattered khaki coat that took form over her body.

"Please I didn't do it!" Erica gurgled

" **Now…let me introduce myself since you want to act ignorance…"**

"NO I DIDN'T DO IT! ITS NOT ME!"

"ITSNOTME!"

"ITSNOTME!"

"ITSNOTME!"

Erica hysterically screamed while wriggled aimlessly. She was no longer in the hell of swirling colours, but back in Minna's room, Minna stared at the blonde Karlslandian with shock and sad confusion, for the first time in forever, she saw Erica Hartmann, the layback of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, lost her mind, continuing screaming like a madwomen with dilating eyes in the grip of the angry Orussian.

Erica was thrown right at the window, but she fall back to the wooden ground that was spiked with glass shards, splinters, dust and blood. Erica just curled into a ball on the floor, oblivious to the surrounding and her injuries, continued to mutter: "Its not me" while covering her ears pathetically.

" **Today, I will bring Justice to the innocent blood shed in my land!** " Volk took a step back from the broken Karlslandian before pulling out a concealed pistol, aiming right for Hartmann's head.

" **My name is Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak, and…I…WILL…HAVE…MY…REVENGE!** "

She fired.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well finally, that was a long chapter! I am so sorry for the late update as many duties in life have delayed the completion of this chapter.**

 **Now for the reviews, thank you so much for NewtypeAuthor346's follow and SW fangirl's advice. I already fixed that error of using "U" instead of "you" in my previous chapter. Now I just realized how cringy that error is, thank you so much for pointing it out.**

 **Even through there was negative comments about the story, one of them is quite useful about my direction of the story while the other is…well…interesting.**

 **jeanymarie99: The interesting comment**

 **"You know what, this fanfiction is nothing compared to Strike Witches: World War Witches by Elizabeth Maximilian Lestrad author. Did you mimicking this fanfiction for your own Ideas?"**

 **I don't feel angry about this comment, I just find it intriguing as I also read World War Witches before writing this fanfiction. Elizabeth story is quite decent I have to admit, I was quite inspired by it before writing this fanfic. Too bad it was dead, more than one year passed, no updates, no messages…just dead. The inspiration here does not come from Elizabeth's content, but the story instead inspired me to write a proper World War 2 Strike Witch fanfiction that is not dead like Elizabeth's story.**

 **The second criticism is by Symbiotic**

 **Symbiotic have a rather well thought and interesting comment as well, as a amateur student of Literature (and History) myself, this criticism actually caught my attention in a positive way. Due to the length I just summarize it : It basically said my story lacked the core of the the Strike Witch series , because I did not realized the "Gravity" of the situation: "its core is a story about child soldiers and it makes that point abundantly clear. As long as the story centers around the concept of taking an adolescent girl out of a time of life when she should be spending time with her friends, talking about boys etc. and then being dropped into a warzone with nothing but a mechanized fighting machine and a gun against a gigantic faceless enemy bent on destroying humanity"-Symbiotic 2017**

 **Although that might be a big problem, for you Symbiotic. Let's think about it, the "girls" are superheroes with magical powers. They got paid pretty high…like a million yen as explained by Mio in one of the episodes in season one. Pretty much did not seen any death throughout the series, yet they are seen as the great saviors, goddess by many stupid followers (soldiers and certain generals in the show with the exception of Maloney). All these girls face is a stereotypical mindless baddie monster (The Neuroi) that grow slightly stronger in moment, and eventually gets defeated without a sweat, it was like watching a Power Ranger episode. These girls, only have to face some first world problems of their personal life, and then still get to go to a spa and eat like royalty in the end of the day.**

 **Now let me ask you this, in a War, do you get to eat like royalty, go to spa, get paid high and have bunch of second class men looking up to you with puppy eyes? In addition, the most important point is that the evil in strike witch is external, not from the inner human heart. Human beings are warmongers , they need a punching bag to exert their rage and hatred, and the Neuroi is the perfect punching bag to unite human beings into total peace.**

 **Without this punching bag that is blessed to them by the creators of Strike Witch, we all know what would have happen : World Wars, Holocaust, Rape of Nanking, Hiroshima, Cold War." Where eating a royal Fuso/Japanese dish is so impossible that the people already have trouble finding a rotten sweet potato to eat. Without this Neuroi Punching bag, going to a Spa or Sauna would be impossible, as finding a clean bottle of water to drink was already tedious. Without this "Gravitational" Punching bag, many kids will have to fear that one day a Gestapo, NKVD, or a Kempeitai officer would have knocked their doors and take away their families' lives overnight. Without this "Gravity", people would have to mind the more important problems rather than simple schoolgirl first world problems.**

 **Now the 501** **st** **JFW lives in a ignorant "Everyone gets along and pitches in" universe and you call that gravitational? Hearing quotes by the respective witches on false hopes that : "If we kill Neuroi permanently, world peace would be achieved yay!" saddens me. I wrote this story is just to give a slap of reality to those who write lucky go round SW fanfiction and the Strike Witches universe itself as a duty of a student of History, as well as a student of Literature.**

" **That's just how to warmongers behave. If the Neuroi have never shown up, they would have you, me and everyone on this team split into sides and killing each other instead." Minna Dielinde Wilcke (Episode: We're the Same S1). Now I am gonna make that line come true.**

 **OK Historical fact time! Remember Barkhorn mentioning about the tip of Kremlin towers should be eagles instead of stars? This is because after Lenin gone into power , he was determined to remove all symbols of Tsardom, such as the golden eagles on the Kremlin towers and replace them with stars instead. However for the Original SW universe, no communist uprising took place, thus the Tsar still remained in power, hence the Kremlin towers in the SW universe still have Eagles as their tips.**

 **Comments are very welcomed, negative or positive or neutral, as long as they are constructive and interesting. I will try to keep this fanfic as alive as possible unlike Elizabeth's WorldWarWitches. Symbiotic also criticizes me on over exaggerating characters and I will work on that as well.**

 **Hence, the next chapter is coming very soon and part one of this fanfic is quickly coming to a end…**

 **URA!**


	5. Anouncement: I am sorry

**Announcement**

 **I am so sorry, but let** **'s make things short, I am going rewrite this fanfiction. I actually hurts me to say this but due to the total amount of mistakes, in the SW universe, in the plot and in the characters. I had no choice but to republish the story.**

 **But never lose faith my comrades, for I don't believe in dead fics and I do believe in quality and promises. I promised in not writing a dead fic, and I will fulfill that promise.**


End file.
